retour au pays
by lolote
Summary: Bella Swan s'est expatriée loin de chez elle, pendant plus de 6 ans. un incident va la faire retourner au bercail. quels changements l'attendent? bonne ou mauvaise surprise? all human et première fic sur twilight!
1. Chapter 1

coucou tout le monde!!! alors c'est ma première fic sur twilight, alors n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis... c'est tjs bon pour progresser ^^!

les perso et l'histoire sont pas à moi, mais à S Meyer.

les couples habituels, ont ne changent pas une équipe qui gagne! all human!

j'espère que cela vous plaira!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chaleur m'envahissait petit à petit signifiant la sortie progressive des limbes du sommeil. Mes propres ronflements me parvenaient aux oreilles, me faisant grimacer et ouvrir un œil curieux.

Paresseusement je me tournais sur le coté, essayant de me dépêtrer des draps. D'un coup d'œil rapide, je m'apercevais qu'encore une fois je m'étais réveillée une minute avant mon réveil.

Que c'était frustrant !

Lâchant un grognement, j'écrasais ma main sur le pauvre engin avant même que celui-ci ait le temps d'effectuer sa basse besogne.

Je sortais un pied frileux de sous la couverture et me redressais, le cerveau encore tout embrumé. D'un pas lourd, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu les idées et me préparer pour cette nouvelle journée de travail.

Après un petit déjeuner express, je sortais au pas de course dans le froid de l'hiver, afin d'attraper mon bus.

Une fois dans ce dernier, je me laissais bercer par les mouvements et le ronronnement du moteur du véhicule, les écouteurs de mon Mp3 sur les oreilles jouant une musique du moment. Comme d'habitude au terminus, je fus secouée par une de mes collègues de travail, que je suivais en silence après l'avoir remercié.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'imposant hôpital de la ville, où j'avais obtenu un poste de psychologue, il y a trois ans, juste après la fin de mes études.

L'esprit ailleurs, j'ouvrais mon casier et en sortait une tenue. Je m'habillais toujours aussi silencieuse, alors que mes collègues se racontaient déjà leur journée de la veille ou leur nuit avec un enthousiasme qui m'échappait totalement.

« _Tu as mauvaise mine ce matin Bella_ » s'exclama Karine, ma camarade de transport et de travail, en s'appuyant contre le casier voisin au mien.

« _Sans doute, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse et puis je n'ai jamais été du matin_ » répondis je dans un petit sourire lasse.

« _ Il est peut être temps que tu prennes tes vacances et que tu retournes te ressourcer chez toi_ » continua l'autre.

Retourner chez moi…voilà une idée qui m'effleurait de plus en plus souvent l'esprit ces derniers temps.

Je n'étais pas originaire de la région, ni même de France ou d'Europe et pour cause j'étais une américaine expatriée depuis maintenant six ans.

J'étais née il y 'a vingt trois ans à Forks, une petite ville de l'humide état de Washington et à mes dix huit ans, je m'étais empressée d'aller voir ailleurs et de quitter l'environnement familiale.

J'étais la cadette et j'avais un frère ainé, Emmett qui avait deux ans de plus que moi et qui était devenu prof de sport et entraineur d'une équipe de baseball.

Cela faisait près d'un an, que je n'étais pas retournée là bas. Pas depuis l'accident de mon père et son hospitalisation.

Ils commençaient tous sérieusement à me manquer, même mon extravertie de mère. Le téléphone et internet ne suffisait plus. Pour me consoler, dans un mois le mariage de ma meilleure amie Alice avait lieu et se serait l'occasion idéale pour tous les retrouver.

Dans un soupir, je refermais mon casier et offris un sourire forcé à ma collègue qui m'attendait un peu plus loin.

Et voila qu'une nouvelle journée s'ajoutait à ma routine quotidienne !

Celle-ci s'écoula lentement, alternant entre consultations et train train quotidien. Quand soudain, ma supérieure me convoqua dans son bureau. Elle m'envoya un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle m'invitait à m'assoir d'un geste de la main.

« _Y'a-t-il un problème Madame_ » interrogeais je curieuse

_« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire Mlle Swan_ » commença t'elle « _je viens de recevoir un appel de votre père_. »

« _De mon père_ » dis-je surprise « _mais comment_… »

« _Il n'arrivait pas à vous joindre sur votre portable_ » continua l'autre avec calme « _cela concerne votre frère, Emmett, il a eu un accident de voiture et est actuellement dans le coma_. »

Alors que mon cerveau enregistrait toutes ces informations, des larmes avaient commencé à perler sur mes joues. J'étais cependant dans l'incapacité la plus totale, d'émettre le moindre son.

_« Il est stable et sa vie n'est pas en danger _» ajouta ma supérieur_ « selon votre père et de son médecin, il devrait sortir de ce coma sous peu. Il voulait juste que vous soyez au courant et que vous vous ne inquiétez pas_ ».

J'acquiesçais de la tête, séchant tant bien que mal l'eau qui menaçait d'inonder mes yeux. Mon vis-à-vis me proposa des mouchoirs, que j'acceptais volontiers.

_« je vous libère pour le reste de la journée Mlle Swan, profitez en pour vous reposer, vous avez vraiment mauvais mine._ »

« _Merci_ » marmonnais-je, en me levant.

« _Par contre je ne peux vous donner des jours pour aller rendre visite à votre famille et votre frère. Il vous faudra attendre dans un mois. Je suis désolée_.» dit elle en me raccompagnant à l'ascenseur.

Résignée, je m'engouffrais lentement dans la cabine de fer et d'acier. Je jetais un regard de remerciement à ma cadre avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du sous sol. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent et me menèrent à destination.

Dans un état presque second, je me changeais à nouveau en civil et cherchais mon portable dans mon sac. Quatre appels en absences : deux de mon père, un d'Alice et un de ma mère. Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur pour être sur de pouvoir capter et composais le numéro de mon père. Au bout de quelques sonneries celui répondit, la voix cassée.

« _P'pa, c'est moi _» commençais je

« _ Oh Bella ! tu as eu mon message ? je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé à ton travail_ ! »

« _Non tu as bien fais !! Comment vas t-il_ ??? »

« _Et bien, sur le plan physique il ne souffre que de petites contusions et égratignures et son bras gauche est brisé en plusieurs endroits mais sinon il va bien_ ! » m'expliqua t'il

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux, comme s'il me laissait le temps d'analyser toutes ces informations.

« _C'est au niveau psy que ça coince c'est ca ?? Est-il toujours dans le coma_ » demandais je inquiète.

_« non il vient de se reveiller, il y'a une trentaine de minutes. Le scanner ne montre rien d'alarmant, je te passe le Dr Cullen, il pourra mieux t'en parler que moi»_

Carlisle Cullen était le père d'Alice et je le connaissais depuis que j'étais gamine. Je me sentais rassurée que mon frère soit prit en charge par lui. il serait ainsi en parfaite sécurité.

_« bella » _dit il de sa voix de ténor.

« _Monsieur Cullen »_

_« Combien de fois t'ais je déjà demander de m'appeler Carlisle. »_

_« Carlisle comment vas t-il ? »_

« _plutôt bien pour le traumatisme qu'il vient de subir. »_ continua t-il toujours aussi calme, alors que moi je bouillais intérieurement.

« _Mais…_ » Dis je de plus en plus angoissée.

_« Il souffre d'amnésie passagère » _déclara t-il.

_« Quoi ???? D'amnésie ? Mais… »_

Il était vrai que c'était chose assez courant chez les polytraumatisés et accidentés de la route de perdre la mémoire. Mais, cela ne pouvait pas arriver à mon grand frère. Impossible ! Pas lui !

_« Il ne souvient de rien. Son dernier souvenir remonte au début de sa dernière année de lycée. Il a oublié sept ans de sa vie_ ! » Conclu t-il plus grave

Sept ans de vie oubliée en un éclair. Cela voulait dire, qu'il ne devait sans doute pas se souvenir de sa fiancée Rosalie.

Ils s'étaient justement rencontrés en dernière année de lycée. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé, une sorte de coup de foudre et depuis ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

« _Comment va Rose ? »_ marmonnais-je

_« C'est dur pour elle ! Mais elle a comprit et va se battre pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire »_

« _Cela va durer longtemps ???_ »

« _Tout dépend de lui et de l'environnement externe _» confia t-il

« J_e voudrais tant être à vos côtés en ce moment »_ murmurais-je « _hélas je ne peux pas prendre des jours pour venir…je ne serais la que dans un mois comme prévu ! »_

« je _sais, on sait Bella… ne t'inquiète de rien et ne change rien à tes plans ! Je dois te laisser. J'ai encore des examens à effectuer sur ton frère _»

_« Ok Carlisle, embrassez tout le monde et je rappellerai plus tard_ »

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de couper le téléphone. Il fallait que je prenne une décision et vite. Mon exil avait duré assez longtemps et il était peut être temps de retourner vers les miens. C'était un signe. C'était mon excuse.

Dans un soupir, je montais dans le bus qui me reconduisait chez moi. Je réfléchissais aux différentes possibilités et solutions qui s'offraient à moi. Il me faudrait plus d'un mois pour clôturer toutes mes affaires en France. Si je m'y mettais dès maintenant, je n'aurais pas trop d'aller retour à faire.

Une fois chez moi, je lançais mon ordinateur et commençais à rédiger les nombreuses lettres. Cela me prit un temps fou et je détestais royalement toute cette paperasse inutile.

Une fois fini, j'en profitais pour aller à la poste où j'attendais comme à l'accoutumé une vingtaine de minute pour une dizaine de malheureux recommandés. Ensuite j'appelais la compagnie de voyage, pour avancer mon vol, leur expliquant la situation.

De retour à la maison, je décidais de faire un brin de ménage et de tri. Puis terrassée par la fatigue accumulée, je m'endormais sur le canapé.

Je me réveillais en sursaut à trois heures du matin. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à me resituer et réaliser que ce qui s'était passé la veille était bien arriver. Me redressant, je prenais mon téléphone et composait le numéro de téléphone d'Alice.

« _Allo »_ répondit une voix grave

« _Jasper ??!»_

Jasper Hale était un des deux meilleurs amis de mon ainé, le petit ami d'Alice et par la meme occasion le frère jumeau de Rosalie .

_« Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre Bella_ » pouffa t-il

_« Et bien… je pensais tomber sur ta future femme_ » marmonnais je comme si c'était évident.

« _Elle dort_ » répondit-il dans un rire « _la journée a été plutôt rude. Et toi comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _ca va merci. Je venais aux nouvelles ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital_ ? »

_« Oui ! Je suppose que tu voudrais parler à Emmett ?_ »

« _ Oui_ _en effet j'aimerai beaucoup, mais avant pourrais tu me passer ta soeur s'il te plait_ » demandais je au jeune homme.

Je l'entendais appeler la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit le téléphone et s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

« _Bonsoir Bella »_

« _Je suis désolée Rose ! Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _Aussi bien que la situation me le permets_ » marmonna la jeune femme « _il ne m'a pas reconnu ! Cela a été dur de voir l'interrogation traverser son regard, lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur moi ! Jasper et Edward lui ont expliqué la situation ! _»

« _Et comment l'a-t-il prit_ ? »

« _Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort lorsque j'étais à coté de lui. Que mon odeur, ma chaleur et mon touché lui étaient familiers. Mais qu'il était incapable de se souvenir quoi que ce soit à mon sujet _» continua Rose, des sanglots dans la voix.

« _je ne sais pas quoi te dire? La seule certitude c'est que mon frère est un battant_ » tentais je de la rassurer« _qu'aller vous faire pour la suite ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais je vais lui proposer de retourner avec moi à l'appartement ! Peut etre que cela va l'aider !_ »

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, avant que ma future belle sœur me proposa de parler à mon frère.

« _Bell' ?? Alors comme ça j'apprends que ma petite sœur est partie loin de la maison_ ? » S'exclama l'accidenté.

« _Emmett… à peine réveillé que tu me fais déjà des reproches_ !! » m'esclaffais-je « _il y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais_ »

« _Pour sur !! Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter_ » dit il en me rejoignant dans mon rire

« _Je pense qu'on a déjà du te poser la question une centaine de fois depuis ton réveil…mais comment te sens tu ?_ »

« _Pour tout te dire, cela m'a fais un sacré choc de voir toute la famille qui avait vieillit de 7 ans ! C'est aussi très étrange de ce dire que j'ai oublié 7 ans de ma vie !! et apparemment 7 ans plutôt intéressantes et importantes. »_

« _Tu veux parler de Rose !_ »

« _Oui surtout d'elle ! Je ne la connais pas…mais au fond de moi, mon cœur à l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. C'est assez étrange comme sensation ! Savais tu aussi que j'entrainais l'équipe de baseball local et que nous avions déjà gagné la coupe régionale_ ? »

« _Tu verras tes souvenirs vont revenir peu à peu, il faut juste que tu sois patient »_

_« je le sais bien…mais il faut que je me mette dans la tête que je n'ai plus 18 ans, mais 25 ans et que j'étais amoureux et que j'avais un travail !! ce n'est pas facile à assimiler quand tu n'as jamais connu ça…enfin que tu crois ne jamais avoir connu ça »_ acheva t il en étouffant un bâillement

« _ Bon je vais te laisser te reposer grand frère !! Prends soin de toi et à très bientôt »_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, que je raccrochais déjà…connaissant ma famille, je pouvais en avoir pour des heures et ma facture de téléphone serait vraiment salé.

Je me levais, rassurée et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose de frais. Il me restait quinze jours pour régler un maximum d'affaire.

Ces deux semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Ma supérieure ainsi que mes collègues avaient été mise au courant de mon prochain départ. Cela avait attristé certaine alors que les autres montraient une profonde indifférence. Comme on le disait si souvent : on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…en particulier dans ce milieu.

Mon appartement faisait de plus en plus vide au fur et à mesure que je rangeais et emballais mes affaires dans des cartons et valises. Le reste du déménagement s'effectuerait après le mariage d'Alice.

Le jour de mon départ arrivait enfin. La veille au travail, j'avais eu le droit à un pot de départ et quelques embrassades de la part de mes plus proches collègues. Elles aussi allaient me manquer. Au fil des années, elles étaient devenues des amies proches.

Je faisais un dernier tour d'horizon dans mon appartement, vérifiant que je n'oubliais rien. Doucement et à reculons je sortais de celui-ci et refermais la porte avec nostalgie. J'étais malgré tout heureuse et impatiente de retourner chez moi. Ces six ans loin de tout, dans un pays étranger m'avaient énormément apporté et j'avais gagné en maturité. Trainant ma grosse valise et portant un sac tout aussi énorme, je sortais de l'immeuble et montais dans le taxi que j'avais appelé un peu plus tôt.

Dans moins de quinze heures, je serai de retour chez moi, espérant faire une surprise à ma famille.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yeah, première partie fini...

qu'en pensez vous? une suite?

a bientot

lo


	2. Chapter 2

==alors voila le chapitre 2...

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review. ca m'a fait extrement plaisir. j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus!!:)

pour repondre celle a qui je ne peux pas repondre directement:

**merci a Sandra et Isabelle... j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^!! **

**Flo-chan, je ne sais pas encore si Jacob sera la...je me tâte encore...mais je pense qu'il pourrait faire un parfait element perturbateur par la suite hehe!!**

**et pour Nini...il y'a de très très forte chance que se soit un Edward/ Bella...pas des plus reposant...mais s'en est bien un XD!!**

perso tjs pas à moi!!

Edward arrive enfin, mais sa relation avec Bella est assez tendue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer, à desserrer les dents et à lâcher ce pauvre fauteuil lorsque les roues de l'avion touchaient enfin le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle. J'avais une peur bleue de ces engins volants.

Une fois mon pire cauchemar ambulant stabilisé, je me précipitais dans la rangée pour récupérer mon sac et sortir à l'air 'libre' sous le regard amusé de certains passagers.

Je récupérais mes affaires et les tiraient jusqu'au taxi le plus proche.

Celui-ci me regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme si je débarquais de la planète Mars. Bien gré mal gré il réussit a faire entrer mes affaires dans le coffre et me fit signe de monter. Je lui indiquais l'adresse et j'installais les écouteurs sur mes oreilles lançant le dernier tube de Katy Perry.

Je regardais le paysage défiler, et je me rendis compte que tout ceci m'avait manqué bien plus que je le croyais. Ce que j'espérais maintenant c'est qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison familiale pour m'accueillir.

Mon père et ma mère avaient divorcé alors que nous étions encore des enfants. Charlie, mon père avait décidé de rester ici, à Forks, alors que Renée ma mère avait migré vers le sud et l'Arizona nous emportant Emmett et moi sous le bras. Nous rendions, cependant, régulièrement visite à notre père, pendant les vacances d'été et noël.

Puis un jour, Renée avait décidé de se remarier avec un joueur de baseball professionnel, l'obligeant ainsi à être souvent loin de la maison. C'était l'année de mes 16 ans que nous étions retournés vivre dans l'état pluvieux de Washington, avec notre père, loin de la chaleur et du soleil. La période d'adaptation fut des plus dures, mais j'avais fini par me faire une raison et j'avais commencé à apprécier l'endroit pour ce qu'il était.

Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, j'avais appelé fréquemment ma famille pour prendre des nouvelles de l'accidenté. Il allait de mieux en mieux, même si sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut. Il était sorti l'hôpital une semaine plutôt et était retourné vivre avec Rosalie dans la banlieue de Seattle. Leur relation restait toujours fragile et maladroite, ils s'apprivoisant, mais selon les dire de la jeune femme, Emmett faisait de plus en plus de progrès et semblait retrouver la mémoire.

Le taxi se gara devant la grande bâtisse blanche, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. Je récupérais mes affaires et payais ma course. Il y'avait plusieurs voiture de présentes dans l'allée.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que je ne serais pas à la rue ce soir…la moins bonne je ne savais pas sur qui j'allais tomber. Le nez devant la porte, je soufflais un bon coup et appuyais sur la sonnette.

J'attendis bien cinq bonnes minutes et toujours personnes. Je levais un sourcil d'interrogation et recommença l'opération deux fois de suite. Toujours aucune réponse. Posant ma main sur la poignée, j'ouvrais la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Rien n'avait changé de place, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Toujours la même odeur qui venait me chatouiller les narines et qui me rappelait mon adolescence.

Ils devaient être dans le jardin devant le barbecue, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Je déposais mes affaires dans le salon et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur. Effectivement ils étaient tous là, profitant du soleil si rare en cette période et rassemblés autour d'une grande table remplie de nourriture plus qu'appétissante.

Je restais un moment derrière la vitre à les observer, comme si je voulais imprimer cette image sur ma rétine et au fin fond de mon cerveau.

Mon père Charlie Swan, un grand gaillard brun et moustachu aux yeux aussi marrons que les miens, s'afférait devant le barbecue, tenant dans une main sa canne et dans l'autre une fourchette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. A cet instant difficile de croire qu'il était le sheriff du coin parfois si taciturne et réservé.

Il avait été blessé durant son service moins de deux ans auparavant, lors d'une arrestation musclée. La mission c'était soldé par la mort du mauvais garçon – James- et d'une balle logée dans la jambe de Charlie. Depuis il ne séparait jamais de sa canne et boitait tel un pirate.

Non loin de lui se tenaient Emmett, mon amnésique de grand frère et sa jolie fiancée Rosalie. Autant mon frère pouvait passer pour une brute épaisse avec sa carrure de footballeur américain, autant elle, était une jolie blonde toute mince et bien en forme. Elle pouvait concurrencer n'importe quel mannequin. Ils étaient aux antipodes mais s'entendaient à merveille.

A côté, Alice, ma meilleure amie, un petit lutin brun, qui ne cessait de gigoter sur les genoux de son futur époux, Jasper. Il l'a couvait du regard et un bras protecteur entourait sa taille fine. Le calme et la sérénité émanait de lui, alors que dix mille volt parcourait sa compagne. L'alliance de ces deux personnalités était des plus originale et marchait.

Les parents de la jeune femme étaient aussi présents. Carlisle un grand homme blond, était un neurochirurgien réputé de la région, alors que sa femme Esmée était une architecte des plus tendance du moment. Ils n'avaient guère changé, malgré le passage des années. Cela me fit chaud au cœur de les revoir.

Incroyable mais vrai, ma mère et son mari étaient aussi de la partie. Renée faisait toujours de grand geste et jetait des regards d'adolescente amoureuse et inondée d'hormone à Phil. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire et je secouai la tête. Décidément ma mère n'était pas prête de changer.

Et c'était à ce moment que je le vis, comme une réminiscence de mon passé. Edward Cullen mon premier amour et l'unique jusqu'à présent. Je ne pensais pas le revoir de si tôt mais apparemment je m'étais trompée, j'allais devoir l'affronter plutôt que prévu.

Il était le frère ainé de ma meilleure amie.

Lors de mon retour sur Forks, J'avais immédiatement et irrémédiablement été attiré par lui et comme une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule, j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il était devenu avec le temps, le deuxième meilleur ami d'Emmett pour mon grand malheur.

Quand je revenais ici, je m'arrangeais toujours pour l'éviter, car nous nous n'étions pas quittés en très bon terme. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'étais il y a trois ans lors des cinquante ans de son père.

Il n'avait pas changé, ses boucles bronze étaient toujours en bataille alors que son regard émeraude pétillait de vie et d'énergie, une ombre de barbe sur les joues et une silhouette d'athlète ou de statue grecque.

Lorsque mes yeux se reposèrent sur lui, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que l'adrénaline parcourait allégrement mes veines…impossible, je croyais avoir définitivement oublié et éliminé ces sentiments…

il fut le premier à me remarquer, comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Il me fixa en silence de son regard vert, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. Je sus à cet instant, que j'étais perdue et que j'étais toujours aussi faible par rapport à lui. j'avais beau me battre contre moi-même, c'était toujours lui remportait le combat. Cette pensée m'irrita au plus haut point et je lâchais un grognement de mécontentement.

Il continuait de me fixer un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, alors que je mettais plus en évidence. J'étais sur qu'il m'en voulait toujours pour ce que je lui avais fait !! Et il avait de bonne raison, car sur ce coup la ; je n'avais pas été très fairplay et sympathique.

« _Nous avons de la visite_ » annonça t-il de sa voix suave, ce qui me provoqua un long frisson que j'eu du mal à réprimer.

Que cette voix m'avait manqué !!

Du coup je me retrouvais, avec une dizaine de paires d'yeux braqués droit sur ma petite personne, alors que j'avançais timidement sur la pelouse, priant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une touffe d'herbe et de me vautrer lamentablement. Avec ma maladresse légendaire, je devais redoubler d'effort.

« _Salut_ » marmonnais je, en levant ma main.

« _Bella ?? Mais… comment ?? Quand _?? » Baragouina mon père, une saussice planté sur sa fourchette dans une main et sa canne dans l'autre.

« _Surprise !! Mais apparemment c'est un peu loupé_ » pouffais je.

« _Que je suis contente de te voir_ » s'exclama la tornade Alice, en me sautant au cou et me serrant fort contre elle. L'étreinte se ressera encore plus, lorsque qu'Emmett vint s'en mêler et passa ses bras autour de nous et nous souleva du sol. Charlie ne tarda pas à ce joindre à nous aussi, tout comme ma mère. Ce qui m'étonna au plus au point, mon père n'avait jamais été demonstratif.

« _Nous sommes tous content de te revoir ma chérie_ » ajouta ma mère.

« _Je suis de retour…je suis rentrée au pays_ » murmurais je

« _Bon retour parmi nous_ » s'écria Alice dans un rire.

Je finissais de saluer Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée dans une étreinte tout aussi chaleureuse.

Edward quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, attendant patiemment son tour et me fixant toujours avec cette lueur insolante et ce sourire en coin. Je m'approchais de lui et lui tendit une main.

Que c'étais pathétique et pitoyable !!! Il se leva et se saisit de celle ci et me la secoua comme un cocotier, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

_« Alors la fille prodige est de retour_ » pouffa t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau !

« _Prodige, je crois que le mot n'est pas vraiment adapté_ » dis-je rougissante,

« _Tu sais Bella, faire ce que tu as fais, partir dans un pays que tu ne connaissais pas et ne parlais pas la langue, je ne l'aurais jamais fait »_ s'exlama Jasper

« _Moi non plus_ » ajouta Alice.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

« _Pour_ _combien de temps restes tu ici Bella_? » enchaina mon père, venant à mon secours voyant que j'étais mal à l'aise.

« _Disons pour un temps indéfini, je n'ai plus d'obligation à retourner et rester en France, hormis peut être pour terminer mon déménagement et clôturer certaines de mes affaires_ » déclarais je tout sourire.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait à mes paroles, je fus prise d'un doute. Avais je bien fais de revenir ici sans en discuter au préalable avec eux ? N'avais je pas fais une énorme erreur de tout abandonner sur un coup de tête ?

« _Je suis de retour pour de bon…pour votre plus grand malheur_ » hésitais je.

Je n'eu pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, lorsque Alice se jetai sur moi dans un cri de joie, me faisant basculer de la chaise, nous retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air, sous les rires de notre entourage. Parmi les différents membres de mon entourage, elle avait toujours été et de loin la plus expressive et exubérante. Elle venait encore une fois de le prouver.

Elle s'écarta de moi et se redressa les mains sur les hanches, me laissant respirer.

« _Parfait alors…je vais pouvoir t'embaucher pour les préparatifs du mariage et le terrible trio va pouvoir se reformer _» fanfaronna t'elle avant de sourire de ses dents blanches.

Ne pas prendre peur… voila que de vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Alice et Rose me trainant faire du shopping sous le regard désolé d'Angela. Les heures et les heures passées à arpenter les différents magasins de la ville, au plus grand dam de mes pieds et mon dos. Difficilement je déglutissais alors que je me relevais pour reprendre ma place initiale.

La conversation reprit de plus belle, ils me posèrent des questions sur ma vie loin d'eux et me firent un rapport détaillé de ce que j'avais raté pendant ces années d'absence. Le temps passait, ainsi nous nous en étions réellement rendu compte que lorsque la morsure du froid se fit plus insistant et que le soleil disparaissait lentement vers l'ouest. Il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur. Chacun débarrassait la table, emportant vers la cuisine les restes du repas. Je me mis devant le lave vaisselle, empilant les couverts sales. Alice et Rose vinrent se poster près de moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« _Un soucis_ ? » me hasardais je, redoutant le pire.

Seul leur sourire taquin me répondit, puis elles prirent un air de petite fille prise en faute.

« _Alors tu ne nous as pas ramené un beau français ?? _» commença la blonde

« _Pas vraiment_ » dis-je après un moment, « _ils ne m'intéressaient pas trop_ »

« _Toujours aussi sage_ » pouffa le petit lutin « _si j'avais été célibataire, dans un pays inconnu, je peux te dire que je m'en aurais donné à cœur joie »_

Cette réflexion m'arracha un sourire- nous n'étions pas amie pour rien- ce qui ne manqua pas de passer inaperçu aux yeux de Rose.

« _C'est ce que tu as fais n'est ce pas_ ? » s'esclaffa t-elle

« _Au début oui !! Mais je m'en suis vite lassée. Je suis devenue une célibataire endurcie. Je ne suis pas comme vous_ » ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

En fait, au fond de moi, je souhaitais être comme elles.

Elles avaient eu la chance de rencontrer leur compagnon actuel au lycée et d'assumer leur sentiment et de vivre pleinement leur vie amoureuse et de vivre comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Elles étaient totalement épanouies et heureuses. Pour ma part, je l'étais tout simplement à un autre niveau.

J'étais incapable d'être comme elles. Je devais tenir ça de mon père. Des coincés des sentiments voilà ce que nous étions. Nous étalions difficilement nos émotions. Mon frangin semblait avoir plutôt prit du côté de notre mère.

C'était cette retenue et surement l'immaturité qui m'avait poussé à fuir la maison à mes dix huit ans. Edward n'y était pas non plus étranger. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce au même moment, les mains chargées d'assiettes souillées, faisant disparaitre par la même occasion les filles.

Il me les tendit machinalement dans un silence presque effrayant. A chaque fois que je relevais la tête pour essayer d'engager la conversation, celui-ci enrayait toutes possibilités en me fourrant le nez sur les déchets.

_« Hm… tu m'en veux toujours hein ?_ » marmonnais-je.

« _ mais qu'es ce qui te faire dire ça ? »_ dit il sarcastique.

« _Je crois que je te dois quelques explications_ »

« _C'est trop tard pour les explications, il fallait me les donner il y a 6ans_ » cracha t-il blessé.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il tournait déjà les talons, me laissant seule dans la cuisine.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre incident notable. Les invités partaient les uns après les autres. Edward me lança un regard lourd de reproche avant de franchir la porte avec son père et sa mère. Il fallait absolument que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

Mais pour le moment j'avais d'autre problème, car ce soir mon frère et Rosalie restaient à la maison familiale. Ce qui signifiait que je pouvais faire une croix sur la tranquillité de mes oreilles et d'esprit.

Après un soupir, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Je saluais ma famille d'une étreinte et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Rien n'avait changé la non plus. Comme si tout c'était figé après mon départ. Je rangeais une partie de mes valises dans les armoires et me fit un brin de toilette.

Dans la salle de bain, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je faisais peine à voir. Des cernes prenaient place sous mes yeux, alors que ceux-ci avaient perdus leur vitalité. Le marron était bien terne comparer à ceux de mon père et de mon frère. Mes longs cheveux châtains étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval basse. D'un geste rageur je me passais le visage sous l'eau, chassant tous ces sentiments négatifs qui menaçaient d'envahir mon esprit et je m'en allais me coucher. Je m'endormais sans demander mon reste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

dans le chapitre 3.

j'espère que cela vous a plu!!

a bientot lo


	3. Chapter 3

Hop la, je poste le chap 3 et je file au boulot...dur dur...jusqu'a 21 h ce soir..

jj'espère qu'il vous plaira. merci pour les reviews...je prendrai le temps de repondre ce week end et pourquoi de poster le chap 4!!!

bonne aprem et enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, je fus tiré de mon sommeil réparateur par les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je mettais quelques minutes à me resituer et à me rappeler les événements de la vieille. Doucement mais surement, je m'éveillais en m'étirant avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame et je lâchais un soupir de contentement. A peine assise sur le bord du lit, que des coups retentirent à ma porte.

« _Bella, debout !! Le petit dej est servie _» s'exclama Rosalie en s'éloignant.

Je réussis à grogner une réponse positive. La porte vibra de nouveau sous l'assaut d'Emmett et enfin de mon père.

« _Y'a pas moyen de se réveiller tranquille dans c'te baraque_ !! » m'exclamais je en ouvrant la porte à la volé. Bien entendu, je me retrouvais a contempler que du vide devant ma chambre. Ils avaient tous pris la poudre d'escampette, sentant sans doute mon agacement monté. Je tirais mes cheveux en arrière dans une queue de cheval et descendit au salon en pyjama. Je retrouvais toute ma famille, de bonne humeur mangeant leur bol de céréale ou buvant leur café. Ils me jetèrent un coup d'œil discret retenant un fou rire, avant de se replonger dans leur activité. En mode radar je m'installais à table et me servais un grand mugg de café…bien noir. D'un geste maladroit je me passais une main dans les cheveux et me massais la nuque.

Au meme moment, la sonnette retentit. D'un pas lourd Charlie allait ouvrir, grommelant quelque chose dans sa moustache. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice, énergique et gracieuse, qui dévalait déjà dans la cuisine tel un petit rat de l'opéra. Après un bonjour en règle, elle s'installa à la table et se servit à son tour un café. Mais comment faisait-elle pour etre déjà de bonne humeur et aussi dynamique dès le matin ? Ma meilleure amie resterait à jamais un mystère pour moi !

_« Dis Alice j'aurais besoin de toi et de tes conseils_ » commençais je

L'intéressée leva sur moi un regard des plus surpris avant de hocher la tête, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« _ J'ai une garde robe…disons le franchement des plus minables et j'aimerai la renouveler. Alors si cela ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner faire un peu de shopping… j'en profiterai pour passer chez le coiffeur_» achevais je

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois sous des paires d'yeux, qui me fixait avec entonnement et horreur pour certain. Je sais je sais, je suis complètement folle !!

« _Nan impossible…vous n'êtes pas Isabella Marie Swan… qui êtes vous ?? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite sœur_ » pouffa Emmett, alors que je lui jetai un regard noir !

« _surprenant effectivement_ » ajouta mon père en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

_« Bella…tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je te rappel juste comme ça que tu n'as jamais aimé le shopping et encore moins le faire avec Alice_ » s'inquiéta Rosalie

« _Même moi je me souviens de ça _» s'esclaffa l'amnésique

« _Et bien comme quoi certaine chose change_ » annonçais-je en me renfrognant _« et puis qui dit nouveau départ dit rafraichir la coupe de cheveux et nouvelles fringues ! Et Alice est de loin celle qui a les meilleurs goûts»_

_« Et bien je dois dire que je suis surprise de ta proposition Bella, mais j'accepte avec plaisir alors prépare toi à souffrir »_ répondit cette dernière dans un sourire carnassier.

Je me demandais une seconde durant, dans quel pétrin avais je bien pu me fourrer.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée entrainer par l'ouragan Alice et Rosalie son acolyte de shopping, dans une razzia presque frénétique de magasin de vêtements, de lingerie fine, de chaussures, d'accessoire en tous genre et même institut de beauté.

Rien ne m'avait été épargné.

Comme prévue je m'étais arrêtée chez le coiffeur et décidais de redonner forme à ma la longueur.

Enfin mon calvaire prenait fin et nous prîmes tranquillement le chemin du retour, chargées comme des mulets et complètement épuisées !

Ma réadaptation à mon pays natal se fit en douceur. Je n'eu aucun problème à retrouver mes marques.

La semaine suivante mon arrivée, je jonglais avec les préparatifs du mariage, les essayages de robes et les visites à mes anciens amis.

Ainsi je retrouvais une de mes camarade de lycée : Angéla. Je fus des plus surprise en la trouvant avec un nourrisson dans les bras et une bague à l'annulaire gauche. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle puisse se poser aussi jeune, surtout connaissant son caractère tenace et indépendant.

C'était elle qui m'avait poussé à voler de mes propres ailes et rouler ma bosse loin de la maison lorsque nous étions en terminal.

Comme quoi rien n'était jamais écrit d'avance. J'étais très heureuse malgré tout de la retrouver et j'avais passé une agréable après midi à ressasser nos folles années de jeunesse en sa compagnie. Nous avions discuté de tous et rien, essayant de rattraper le passé. Bien sur je ne pus échapper à certaines questions !!

« _Alors les amours_ ?? » demanda t-elle

Que je détestais cette question !! Il n'y avait rien de pire !! c'était la question tant redoutée de tout celibataire. Dans ces moments je souhaitais qu'une chose : disparaitre de la surface de la terre afin qu'on me laisse tranquille.

_« Bah tu sais ca vient et ca part »_

En général cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas leur curiosité, au contraire.

« _Mais encore…Bella, je te connais depuis longtemps ! Trop longtemps pour que tu puisses esquiver la question. » _

« _Que tu peux être agaçante Angela quand tu fais ça !! »_

_« En même temps si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue, ça m'arrangerai bien_ _et nous économiserions du temps et de la salive_» pouffa t-elle

« _C'est pas faux_ » m'esclaffais à mon tour

Elle se calma, s'essuyant les yeux où des larmes avaient commencé à s'échapper et me regarda fixement, attendant que je veuille bien prendre la parole. A ce petit jeu, elle était très forte et gagnait à tous les coups.

« Bien_ bien tu as gagné, j'ai revu Edward Cullen à mon retour et je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça »_

« _Oh_ » dit elle surprise « _et comment va ce cher Eddy ? Il t'en veut toujours ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui c'était passé entre vous deux. Tu as toujours été très évasive à ce sujet _»

Et j'avais de bonne raison. Ce que j'avais fait n'était pas du tout glorieux et je n'en n'étais pas très fière. Je regrettais dans un sens de l'avoir fait.

_« et bien, je vais te le dire…il y a prescription désormais _» marmonnais je « _tu te souviens que j'étais éprise de lui au lycée ?? »_

_« tu veux dire follement amoureuse de lui non ? »_

Après une grimace, j'acquiesçais en silence devant reconnaitre la vérité.

« _Il était très souvent à la maison, étant ami avec mon frère. De plus, Alice était et est ma meilleure amie. J'étais donc amenée à le voir souvent. Au départ ce que je prenais pour de la curiosité, c'est transformé en attirance puis en amour. Mes sentiments pour lui n'ont fait qu'augmenter au cours de cette période, mais étant timide je ne voulais pas lui en faire part de peur d'être rejeté. Tu te souviens, de sa popularité ?? Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi moi ?? Il existait des filles beaucoup_ _plus belle, intelligente que moi et il ne me voyait sans doute pas comme je le voyais. Je préférais rester ami avec lui et souffrir en silence que lui dire et que ce soit à sens unique et de provoquer un clash qui aurait été nuisible à tout mon entourage. De plus je n'assumais absolument pas ces sentiments et je me voilais la face, me disant que ce n'étais que passager. Mais a chaque fois que je le voyais, je le désirais toujours plus et devais faire preuve d'un self contrôle pour ne pas craquer et me faire démasquer. Une part au fin fond de moi espérait que se soit lui le premier._ »

« _tu ne m'apprends rien ma belle »_ pouffa l'autre « s_i tu voyais à l'époque comment tu le regardais…il était sacrement aveugle pour ne pas t'avoir remarqué…il devait bien etre le seul d'ailleurs »_

je secouais la tête, ignorant sa remarque. Je ne préférais pas y penser.

_« et donc…_ » Continua Angela, sirotant son thé.

_« le moment de mon départ approchait à grand pas, hormis mon père, ma mère et toi personne n'avait été mis au courant__. Si Emmett ou Alice l'avait su, ils auraient tout fait pour m'empêcher de partir. Ainsi, deux jours avant mon départ, j'étais venu chez lui pour rapporter des affaires à sa sœur. Il était seul, son père et sa mère étaient en déplacement sur Seattle ce soir là et Alice passait la nuit avec Jasper.»_

Je fis une pause, un sourire sur les lèvres. Angéla me regardait l'air de dire ' interessant**'**.

_« Il m'a invité à entrer et m'a proposer de rester boire un verre__. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. C'était une occasion en or pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, car après tout je ne le reverrai pas avant un sacrée bout de temps. Rien que cette pensée me déchirait le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je le voyais mal à l'aise et nerveux, lui qui était si sur de lui d'habitude. Je n'ai pas compris son comportement. Nous avons discuté pendant des heures sur le canapé. Et, mes hormones ont décidé de refaire irruption a ce moment la et je…je l'ai embrassé »_

Angéla me regardait les yeux écarquillés et une expression stupéfaite sur ses traits fins.

« _et alors_… ??? » demanda t-elle avidement

je fermais les yeux un instant, revivant ce moment, me remémorant chaque partie de son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres si douce. Je dus faire preuve de retenu, évitant de justesse de lâcher un gémissement. Incroyable l'effet que cet homme me faisait encore 6 ans après.

« _Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse. Mais il ne la pas fait, au contraire, il a très vite répondu à mon baiser, qui est vite devenu fougueux et urgent. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ca. »_

En meme temps c'était mon premier baiser…

« _par la suite je n'ai rien pu contrôler…j'ai baisser les armes et nous avons inévitablement trouvé le chemin de sa chambre _»

Angéla était pendue à mes lèvres, me poussant du regard à continuer.

« _Nous… nous avons couché ensemble. Au petit matin, alors qu'il dormait profondément, je me suis enfuie, réalisant la portée de mon geste. Je…je n'ai pas assumé mon acte ni ses conséquences d'ailleurs et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule face à lui. Les deux jours qui ont suivit il a essayé de me joindre et m'envoyait de nombreux messages. Mais j'étais trop lâche et je n'ai pas répondu. Il voulait me parler et je lui ai refusé cette possibilité. Et puis je suis partie, le laissant sans réponse. je venais officiellement de ruiner notre amitié. »_

Angéla m'observa un moment, avant de poser sa tasse de thé

« _je comprends qu'il t'en veuilles toujours aujourd'hui »_

_« Je n'ai pas été très courageuse à l'époque. Je regrette le mal que j'ai pu lui faire, dans un sens je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour moi. »_

« _Es tu toujours amoureuse de lui ? »_

_« Si je te réponds oui tu me prendras pour une folle_ ?? »

Seul son rire cristallin et chaleureux me répondit.

« _Oui je l'ai toujours été, je le suis et je le serai encore et à jamais. »_

_« Vous autre, les Swan, êtes irrécupérables !! et bien bon courage pour le reconquérir » _marmonna t- elle en se passant une main dans le cheveux.

Je grimaçais alors que mon cerveau méditait sur cette réflexion. Avais-je vraiment envie de le reconquérir ? Aurais-je le courage de m'excuser et de commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec lui ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient et qui restaient pour le moment sans réponse. De toutes les façons, l'approcher tout simplement n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

tbc...j'espere que ca vous a plu..

a bientot

lo


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou...hop la, v'la le chap 4 tout frais et tout chaud :)

Merci pour les reviews...ca m'a fait super plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite de l'histoire.

merci a **Isabelle**, **Gwen **pour leur review et a qui je n'ai pas pu repondre directement.

**Nini:** effectivement ca va pas etre facile pour elle, surtout qu'Edward ne va pas etre franchement compliant! hehe

et un dernier merci a toute celle qui ont mit cette histoire dans leur alerte...( oula ca me fout un peu la pression d'un coup lol)!!

je vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement et j'espère que ca vous plaira!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement et sans encombre jusqu'au mariage d'Alice. Je n'avais pas revu Edward durant cette période. Plus le temps avançait plus je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir l'approcher.

Il me semblait qu'il m'évitait comme la peste, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Malgré tout cette réaction me blessa au plus profond de mon être… mais a quoi m'attendais je en revenant ici ?? Qu'il me saute dans les bras et me promette l'amour éternel. J'étais ridicule et je devais redescendre sur terre où la chute en serait d'autant plus douloureuse.

Je ne savais même plus rien de sa vie privée. Était-il toujours célibataire ? je n'osais pas le demandé appréhendant la réponse.

Je secouais la tête, repoussant toutes ces pensées car pour le moment j'avais un autre problème de taille : l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la demoiselle Cullen.

Je me retrouvais embarquer, pouponner pire qu'une poupée Barbie, par Rosalie et Alice, dans une soirée rocambolesque où nous avions écumé les karaokés, clubs et bar et à faire des paris ridicules.

Genre…. A se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une migraine à clouer au lit.

Je ne gardais aucuns souvenirs de cette soirée, étant donné que j'avais bu comme un trou, Emmett aurait été fière de moi. J'espérais juste n'avoir fait rien de compromettant. La pire cuite de ma vie.

Mais où était donc passer la gentille et sérieuse Bella ? Elle avait du rester en France, bien emballée dans les cartons !

J'avais bien choisi mon jour. Quelle honte d'être dans un état proche de la loque et ce le jour du mariage !

Je me levais encore mal réveillée, une envie de vomir au bord des lèvres. Je croisais une Alice survoltée et stressée dans le couloir qui m'offrit un immense sourire tremblant. J'avais échoué telle une baleine sur le canapé des Cullen et je n'en avais pas bougé de la nuit.

« _Alors pas trop mal à la tête?? »_

_« Ne cries pas si fort Alice »_ marmonnais je, en me massant les tempes.

_« Une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau t'attendent dans la cuisine_ » pouffa t –elle « _souviens toi que tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur aujourd'hui !!! Je veux que tu sois prête et avec toutes tes affaires pour le départ a l'église dans 20 minutes »_

Je répondis par un grognement, alors que j'avalais le remède d'une seule traite.

Les garçons avaient passé la nuit à l'hôtel et nous ne les retrouvions que peu de temps avant la cérémonie.

Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerai Edward dans son costume de fête. Séduisant, comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

Tant bien que mal, je réussissais à manger mon petit déjeuner et je m'habillais sommairement sachant que le reste de la préparation se déroulaient dans une petite pièce derrière l'église. J'arrivais essouffler dans le hall d'entrée, ma robe emballée sous le bras alors que les filles m'attendaient déjà avec impatience.

A peine le temps de monter dans la limousine louée pour l'occasion, que les pneus criaient déjà sous l'effet de l'accéleration.

Alice était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Rosalie et moi essayons de l'empêcher de se ronger les ongles qu'elle avait mis 3 heures à manucurer et de mettre les sièges en charpie.

« _Je vais me marier les filles, je vais me marier les filles_ » répetait elle inlassablement

« _Il semblerait que oui Alice_ » dis je dans un sourire

« _Il est trop tard pour reculer…et n'oublies pas que c'est mon frangin que tu épouse et que nous allons définitivement devenir belle sœur… »_ Plaisanta Rose

« _J'ai encore le droit de me défiler_ ?? » marmonna la future mariée dans un rire

Esmée nous couvait du regard.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant l'église, où le pasteur nous attendait sur le perron. Le temps de sortir et d'emmener nos affaires, qu'il nous menait déjà en direction de la petite salle où les préparatifs prendraient fin.

Je m'isolais dans un coin, ou je sortais ma robe de sa housse. Je possédais la même que Rose. Je la passais et m'observais un instant dans le miroir. Elle faisait ressortir mes formes et laissait apparaitre mon dos nu jusqu'au creux des reins. Le violine s'accordait parfaitement avec mon teint blafard du moment.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mon amie blonde faire de même. Je lui adressais un sourire chaleureux avant de me tourner vers la star du jour.

Elle était magnifique dans sa robe crème.

Esmée achevait les finissions et s'agitait autour d'elle comme un véritable petit diablotin. Cette vision nous arracha un rire et soudain, Alice se retourna vers nous armés de ses outils de maquillage et s'approchaient dangereusement.

Même le jour de son mariage, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de nous…

« _Vous devez êtes parfaites les filles…n'oubliez pas que c'est mon mariage _» disait elle.

Une fois fini, sa mère nous fit signe de sortir discrètement, alors que Carlisle pénétrait dans la pièce au même moment. Silencieuses, nous la suivirent vers l'église, où allait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Rose me traina jusqu'à l'autel, alors que les derniers invités arrivaient et s'installaient.

Edward et Emmett patientaient déjà gentiment de leur coté, alors que Jasper faisait les cent pas et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de l'entrée. J'essayais de me faire la plus petite possible pour passer inaperçue, mais avec cette robe, mes mouvements étaient plus que limités. Cependant, je remarquais le regard plus qu'insistant d'Edward. Il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis mon entrée. Il était magnifique dans son costume et je réprimais un frisson devant son regard soutenu émeraude.

A présent je me concentrais pour ne pas m'étaler comme une crêpe et pour ne pas passer pour plus ridicule que j'étais déjà. Je m'installais derrière Rose, qui m'offrait un sourire. Ils nous fallu attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant que la marche nuptiale retentisse et qu'Alice apparaisse au bras de son père.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être fleur bleu, mais ce que je vis m'émotionna au delà de ce que je pu imaginer et provoqua en moi une série de frisson. Un instant, j'enviais le bonheur et l'amour qui tendait les bras à ma meilleure amie.

La cérémonie se passa rapidement et après le traditionnel baiser des mariés et le lancer de bouquet (réceptionné par Rose) nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant et la salle de fête qui n'attendait plus que nous.

A mon grand étonnement, Edward m'offrit son bras lorsque nous remontâmes l'allée, menant aux voitures. Je le pris avec hésitation, comme cherchant un piège quelconque.

Pendant tout le trajet, il restait silencieux et toujours sans un mot m'ouvrit la portière de sa vovlo argent. Je lui lançais un regard incrédule et suspicieux, ne comprenant rien de se qui se passait.

Il s'installa côté conducteur, enclencha le contact et lança la voiture à la suite du cortège. Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire de tout le trajet, les mains crispées au volant, comme si une lutte interne faisait rage. J'ouvrais la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler, mais rien ne sortait. Ne supportant plus le blanc et le vide, d'une main tremblante j'allumais la radio. Il me jeta un coup d'œil en coin, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il recommença le même cirque en venant m'ouvrir la portière et me proposant à nouveau son bras, comme un parfait gentleman. Cependant, je m'empressais de l'abandonner lorsque je vis mon père et Emmett. Je me fondis dans la foule des invités. Cependant celui-ci me suivait gentiment, saluant ces derniers au passage d'un signe de tète ou d'une poignée de main. Personne ne semblait remarquer son changement de comportement, je devais être la seule à y attacher autant d'importance.

Lui, qui s'était évertué à m'éviter comme la peste pendant les deux dernières semaines, le voila qu'il se mettait à me coller aux basques, en me suivant et se comportant presque normalement. S'il continuait sur cette voie, j'allais commencer à y prendre un certain plaisir et la chute en serrait plus dure.

Les serveurs arrivèrent et nous installèrent à nos places attitrées. Nous étions nombreux, très nombreux, entre les deux familles, les amis respectifs des mariés. Cela faisait beaucoup de possibilité.

Et comme par hasard, je me retrouvais face à lui.

A croire que le destin était contre moi !!! Ou avec moi !! Tout dépendait du point de vue !

Cependant et à mon grand étonnement le repas se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Chacun entamait la conversation avec son voisin de table. Je n'adressais à aucun moment la parole à Edward et il semblait vouloir en faire de même.

Le moment des danses arriva enfin. Les jeunes mariés ouvraient le bal comme la coutume le voulait. Puis les invités envahirent la salle et commencèrent à se déhancher sur des airs connus. Après être passée dans tous les bras masculins de la famille pour une série de danse des plus désastreuses, enfin surtout pour leurs pieds, je m'en retournais m'assoir sur une chaise, afin de souffler un peu.

Mais dans ce genre de fête, nous n'étions jamais seule bien longtemps. Cinq courageux et téméraires prétendants et amis de mon frère et de Jasper osèrent m'inviter à danser. Embarrassée par ce soudain intérêt, je les évinçais maladroitement mais poliment. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me rassoir, un raclement de gorge masculin me parvint.

_« Non je ne danse plus…j'ai déjà mon quota d'orteils écrasé pour le reste de la soirée voire même de l'année, alors non merci._ » lançais je à l'homme sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« _Comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, toujours aussi mauvaise danseuse » _répondit calmement mon vis-à-vis

Cette voix…je la reconnaitrais même si je devenais amnésique ou aveugle.

« _Edward, que puis je pour toi_ ??? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais s'approcha de moi, me forçant ainsi à lever la tête pour soutenir son regard.

Regard qui se faisait toujours arrogant et fière !

« _Je me demandais si tu m'accorderai une danse_ » dit il en se grattant la joue

Et là…imitation parfaite du poisson rouge. Hein ? Je dois rêver c'est ca ???

_« Pardon_ ?? » lâchais-je surprise

« _ Je ne répèterai pas, tu as très bien compris Bella ! »_

Du coup je me retrouvais à baragouiner quelques choses d'incompréhensible, alors qu'il me tendait une main. Après une courte hésitation, je la saisis et il m'entraina à sa suite, directement sur la piste de danse.

A ce moment, le DJ commença la session des slows, qui soit dit en passant devenait plus langoureux les uns que les autres.

Je me mis face à lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules, il glissa les siennes jusqu'à mes hanches. Ce contact me provoqua une multitude de frisson que je ne pus retenir. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible.

La danse commença, et j'essayais de garder une distance plus que raisonnable entre nous deux. Inutile de me rajouter des tentations supplémentaires qui allaient inévitablement finir en frustration. Mais il ne semblait pas d'accord et d'un geste, il me rapprocha considérablement de lui, si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange. Je reculais la tête afin de venir planter mon regard dans le sien.

« _Je ne comprends pas_» marmonnais-je

_« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?»_

_« Ton attitude…tu semblais vouloir m'éviter et de faire comme si je n'existais pas, ce que je peux comprendre… mais la on dirait que tu essaies de…de « flirter _» _avec moi_ »

Il ne répondit rien, mais me rapprocha encore plus près de lui, ses mains se déplaçant au creux de mes reins et sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètre de mon oreille. Je fus déstabilisée par cette nouvelle posture et réfléchir fut tache difficile.

« _Disons que ce n'est que le début de ma vengeance _» lacha t il après un moment

_« Ta vengeance ??? »_

_« Oui ma vengeance, j'estime en avoir le droit_ ! » dit il en fronçant les sourcils

Nous y voila enfin au nœud du problème !!

« _Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes Edward ??_ _D'un, tu n'es pas comme ca et ce n'est pas dans ton caractère. Et ensuite, ce que j'ai fais il y a six ans n'est vraiment pas bien, je le reconnais et je m'en excuse. Mais en même temps, de quoi te plains tu ?? Tu as pu t'envoyer en l'air et ce n'était pas comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi !! Alors ta vengeance est inutile._»

« _Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris._ »

« _Non c'est vrai que tu as toujours été un mystère pour moi…en meme temps si tu exprimais plus clairement des ressentis et tes émotions »_

Le ton était monté, si bien que des têtes curieuses se tournaient vers nous.

« _En même temps je pourrais dire que tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce que je pouvais ressentir_ » enchaina t-il

_« Parce que tu avais des sentiments envers moi ?? Arrête ton char Ben hur, j'ai du mal à te croire là ! »_

_« ca te parait si invraisemblable que ça ?? Mais pourquoi ? »_

« _Mais…comment aurais tu pu tomber amoureux de moi, alors que j'étais une fille des plus banale, timide, renfermée et fade à a ce moment là. En plus, j'avais deux ans de moins que toi et a l'époque c'était énorme pour moi. Au lycée tu étais un des garçons des plus populaires et il y avait des tas de filles super belles, matures et tout ce que tu veux qui te tournaient autour comme des vautours. Tu avais de bien meilleur choix…alors pourquoi moi hein ? »_

« _Et pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de toi…et je n'ai rien pu choisir_ » continua le jeune homme, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

Les regards se faisaient plus insistants sur nous, si bien qu'Edward stoppa notre danse, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce me laissant seule au milieu de la piste de danse.

Je fis office de potiche pendant quelques minutes, les bras ballants avant qu'Emmett se faufilait vers moi avec une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

« _Un souci Bell' ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois Eddy aussi en colère !! C'est assez déstabilisant, lui qui est d'un calme olympien d'habitude_ » constata t-il

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, digérant encore ce que le jeune homme m'avait dit.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui courir après pour lui demander pardon et de le supplier de continuer de m'aimer.

Que j'étais pathétique !!! hélas c'étais plus fort que moi !!

Emmett passait désespérément sa main devant mes yeux afin d'attirer mon attention.

« _Mais que vous arrivent t-ils à tous les deux à la fin »_

_« Pardon ? »_

« _Depuis que tu es revenu, Ed qui était jusqu'à présent l'ombre de lui-même, devient susceptible et prend des coups de sang comme ce n'est pas permis à la moindre frustration et toi tu sembles complètement a côté de tes pompes_ » expliqua t-il

« _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire_ » dis-je piteuse

« _Si vous croyez que nous n'avons pas remarqué votre petit manège, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux ?? »_

_« Rien…il n y'a absolument rien du tout …oh et puis arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteur, je n'ai plus 6 ans.»_

_« Et c'est pour ce rien que vous venez de faire une crise à la limite du scandale, au beau milieu du mariage de ta meilleure amie. Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien vu et je joue le grand frère protecteur si j'en ai envie compris !! »_

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Ce que nous venions de faire, n'était pas très correct, mais tout était allé si vite que nous n'avons rien pu arreter.

Je ressentais le besoin presque impérieux de lui parler et de le voir. Il fallait que nous nous expliquions une bonne fois pour toute, crevant ainsi l'abcès.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à mon frère qui continuait de parler, je m'élançais vers la sortie, où Edward m'avait précéder quelques minutes plus tôt.

Malheureusement, j'arrivais trop tard. Il avait filé sans demander son reste et je ne le trouvais nulle part.

Vexée, je retenais des larmes et serrais les poings.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, foi d'Isabella Swan !!!

Résignée pour le moment, je retournais à l'intérieur.

Hormis ce petit incident de parcours, le mariage se terminait dans la bonne humeur et nous assistions au départ des mariés.

A travers les vitres, ils nous faisaient de grands signes alors que l'automobile disparaissait déjà au loin. Ces deux veinard allaient se dorer la pilule sous les cocotiers de Hawaii pendant trois semaines.

La foule commença a se dispersée, se disant au revoir, s'enlaçant, se promettant de se revoir très vite. Mon frère et sa fiancée rentraient avec nous à la maison familiale et suivait docilement notre père. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient exténué et je m'endormais sur la banquette arrière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a suivre :p

qu'en pensez vous?

a bientot

lo


	5. Chapter 5

hey hey,

me revoila avec le chap 5...un exploit, deux chapitre en deux jours, une première (hehe, merci la pluie et le mauvais temps)!! faut dire aussi que vos reviews m'ont bien motivé pour écrire la suite!!!

un grand merci pour celles a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre == **Crevette et Nini **XD

dans ce chapitre on va enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet...et les choses pourraient bien changer. mais notre Bella est loin d'être au bout de ses peines, car Edward lui reserve des surprises....

j'espère que ca vous plaira.

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la cérémonie. Trois longs et interminables jours, où je n'avais eu de cesse que de penser à Edward. A présent, je me rendais compte de mon erreur.

Au lieu de m'enfuir, j'aurai du me menotter au lit et attendre bien sagement, comme toute fille sensée et normale aurait fait.

Je regrettais, mais le passé était le passé et je devais l'accepter pour avancer et espérer construire quelque chose avec lui. Pas forcement amoureux et l'amitié m'allait très bien.

Je profitais de ce repos pour finaliser mon déménagement ainsi que pour trouver du travail. Une fois n'était pas coutume, je me laissais convaincre par Carlisle de postuler dans son service. J'allais déposer en main propre ma candidature et allais flâner dans les rues de Forks, profitant du temps particulièrement clément.

Mon téléphone sonna me tirant de mes rêveries. Je fouillais dans mon sac, ressortant mon cellulaire, je décrochais.

_« allô_ »

_« Bell', c'est ton grand frère adoré…je suis en ville avec Rose. Ca te dit de boire un coup avec nous ??_ »

J'acceptais après une courte hésitation, et nous fixions le lieu du rendez vous.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'arrivais au Starbuck coffee. Les deux m'attendaient déjà au fond de la salle. A peine assise, qu'il me présentait une tasse de cappuccino fumante.

« _Tu aimes toujours le cappuccino_ ? » s'inquiéta Emmett, en voyant mon regard surpris.

J'acquiesçais avant de me détendre. Un long silence s'installa entre nous.

« _Je suis inquiet Bell'_ » commença t-il « _que t'arrive t-il ces derniers temps ??_ »

« _Je suis désolée si je vous ai causé des soucis _» baragouinais je

« _Je sais que ma relation avec toi, est loin de ressembler à celle que tu entretiens avec Alice. Néanmoins, je peux être ta confidente et te conseiller pendant son absence_» rappela Rosalie « _alors tu peux t'ouvrir à nous, nous te jugerons pas_ »

Même si la perspective de me confier à mon grand frère me faisait grincer un peu des dents et hésiter au départ, je baissais les bras et explosais en sanglot, trop longtemps retenu.

A ce stade, j'étais épuisée de me battre contre mes propres sentiments et mes doutes, que je me livrais à eux, sans aucune limite et retenue. Je ne leur épargnai rien : de mes sentiments pour Edward à mes peurs et mes envies, en passant par la nuit passée avec lui. Les 6 ans que j'avais passé en France, n'avait pas réussit à me le faire oublier. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'être aussi faible et d'être après tout normale.

Ils ne bronchèrent à aucun moment, m'écoutant presque religieusement. Mais je voyais leurs yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise, ou se plisser sous le fou rire. Je cru même à un moment que mon frère allait s'étouffer avec sa boisson et rendre l'âme.

« _Et bien…_ » Lâcha ce dernier, reprenant des couleurs normales.

« _Je dirais même plus…oh NOM DE DIEU Bella!!_ » s'esclaffa Rose en me poussant l'épaule.

_« Je comprend mieux maintenant. Tu as bien caché ton jeu petit sœur._ »

« _Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?_ » continua sa fiancée

« _Prendre un corde et aller me pendre…_ » Dis je dans un sourire

« _Nan nan, j'ai une bien meilleure idée… il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, comme on dit. Tu vas prendre ton courage a deux mains, et tu vas aller parler à Edward et tu vas enfin arrêter de t'empêcher d'être heureuse et de profiter un peu »_ s'exclama Emmett _« mon dieu, j'ai du mal à croire, que c'est moi qui propose ca à ma petite sœur !!!_ »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon cappuccino et les deux partirent dans un fou rire trop longtemps retenu. Mon frère pouvait parfois être surprenant. Il devrait se prendre des coups sur la tête plus souvent.

« _Et comment veux tu que je m'y prenne dans ma quête du bonheur absolu ô grand maître???_ »

« _Très simple… on te dépose devant chez lui et tu te débrouille. Il doit avoir fini son boulot à cette heure la ! _»

Hein ??? À peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, que j'étais trainée comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de mon frère, jusqu'à la voiture et abandonner au pied d'un immeuble, tenant un petit bout de papier entre les doigts.

Je grognais de mécontentement lorsque je vis l'adresse griffonnée entre mes doigts. Ils avaient osé. Mais cela ne m'étonnait guère de la part de ces deux énergumènes et je reconnaissais bien là la logique de mon aîné. Simple et efficace.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais c'était sans compter que le destin était contre moi, car au moment même où j'amorçais ma fuite, je percutais de plein fouet Edward et son torse de pierre. Le choc fut si brutal, que je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air, avec le jeune homme avachit de tout son poids et de sa longueur sur moi. Le sentir contre moi, me provoqua une décharge électrique ainsi qu'une bouffée de chaleur et toute cette frustration refoulée remonta à la surface en un clin d'œil. Face à cette proximité soudaine, je tentai de m'échapper en me tortillant alors que le rouge venait se peindre sur mes joues.

Mais quelle grossière erreur. C'était pire. Ainsi je pouvais percevoir la chaleur et les moindres formes qui émanaient de ce corps solide et ferme.

A chaque mouvement, ses muscles se contractaient, comme si mon contact le dégoutait. J'étais donc la seule à être si frustrée, si à fleur de peau.

Il finit par se relever de lui-même et m'adressa un regard des plus arrogants avant de me tendre une main.

Vexée, encore une fois, j'ignorais superbement cette aide et me remettais sur mes deux jambes, seule, comme une grande.

« _Bella…_ »

Surprise de l'entendre, je me retournai vers lui dans un mouvement brusque et déglutissait difficilement.

_« Montons chez moi, nous serons plus à l'aise_ » lacha t-il bougon.

La stupeur passée, je le suivais docilement et silencieusement dans le hall de son immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur, me résignant à avoir enfin CETTE conversation. Rester enfermé avec lui, fut ma plus dure torture, son odeur me chatouillant les narines.

J'entrai pour la première fois dans son appartement. Il était très chaleureux et à son image. Des vestiges de son adolescence trainaient à droite et à gauche et se mélangeaient à ses affaires de maintenant. Je reconnus sa vieille guitare qui prenait la poussière dans un coin et son piano siégeait au milieu du salon.

Il me fit signe de m'assoir, alors qu'il déposait sa mallette et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés fumants. Il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil en face de moi, toujours aussi silencieux.

Un grand blanc s'installa.

J'ai toujours détesté ça... il m'impressionnait toujours autant.

_Bon sang Bella, remue-toi !! Tu as 23 ans, bientôt 24… tu es une grande fille maintenant !!si seulement mon cœur était un peu plus compliant et voudrait bien se calmer !!!_

« _Merci _» fut la seule chose sensée et intelligente qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment la.

Il marmonna un pas de quoi avant de replonger dans sa tasse. Cela s'annonçait dur, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains.

_« Edward, je suis la dernière des imbéciles…je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su…est ce que ca aurait été différent ?? Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. En tout cas j'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait et je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant de mal… a l'époque j'étais plutôt immature, j'avais pensé que j'en aurais été la seule à en souffrir et que tu finirais par m'oublier et que tu te trouverais une charmante petite amie. Alors que moi, je finirai mes jours seule et vieille fille »_

« _Je n'ai jamais pu oublier_ » dit-il enfin

« _Tu aurais du…je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis qu'une égoïste doublée d'une idiote aveugle »_

« _ Pour moi tu en valais la peine. J'ai eu des conquêtes après toi, mais avec toi c'était vraiment différent. Je veux dire que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi_ »

_« J'étais amoureuse de toi aussi »_ murmurais je

« _ Alors pourquoi tout à été si compliqué ?? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu m'en parler ?? » _

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux avant de me lancer_._

« _Tu crois que c'était facile... J'étais la petite sœur d'Emmett…Pas douée pour deux sous. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi et je ne me voyais pas avoir la force de t'avouer ça … et puis j'avais peur que tu me vois plutôt comme une petite sœur.»_

« _Ca n'a jamais été le cas et pour moi ca n'avait aucune importance, je t'appréciais pour ce que tu étais. Tu étais douce, gentille, intelligente et intéressante. Quand je venais chez vous tu te mêlais toujours à nous avec ta bonne humeur et ton sourire. Ton sourire, c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour en être le responsable_ » avoua t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

« _Tu en étais souvent le responsable_ »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il abandonna son masque d'arrogance et de fierté et redevint l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Un sourire vint se peindre au travers de son beau visage et il m'adressa un regard chaleureux. A cet instant, il était radieux et sa beauté fut encore plus éclatante. Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de reprendre sa folle course. Je devenais folle…folle de lui…plus que je ne l'étais avant.

Je du faire preuve de volonté et de concentration, pour ne pas rougir et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« _Je suis heureuse que tu es accepté de m'écouter. Merci Edward. Tu es quelqu'un de bien._ » Dis je en baissant les yeux

« _Je t'ai écouté, mais je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné Bella_ »

« _J'en suis consciente et je te présente encore une fois mes_ excuses » marmonnais-je « _au fait au sujet de ta vengeance… »_

« _Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas comme ca…et je suis fou de te dire ça, mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir._ »

« _Alors…ami_ » osais je en tendant une main.

Il me toisa pendant quelques secondes, avant d'inspecter ma main, comme si j'allais lui tendre un piège. Il s'avança et m'offrit un autre sourire, tout en serrant la main. Décidément j'allais finir par m'habituer et ne plus pouvoir m'en passer. J'adorais le voir heureux et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il le soit toujours…même à le laisser partir avec une autre femme ou à disparaitre complètement de sa vie.

Sans que je m'y attende, d'un geste rapide, il me tira vers lui et j'atterrissais à quelques centimètres de son visage, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Immédiatement, je sentis le sang afflué à mes joues pour la deuxième fois de la journée et ma gêne se faisait plus forte.

« _ami »_ dit-il à son tour, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Euh… je croyais pourtant avoir dit seulement ami ??? Depuis quand les amis s'embrassaient ??? OH...MON…DIEU !!! Edward Cullen était en train de m'embrasser.

Mais pourquoi ?? Non on s'en foutait du pourquoi, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrête ! Je me perdais petit à petit dans ce baiser qui se faisait un peu plus langoureux, lorsqu'il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche, de sa langue. Il me tenait toujours et de sa main valide, il me rapprocha de lui, alors que de mon coté, je vins enfouir la mienne dans ses cheveux bronze afin d'approfondir cet échange.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, tant ce contact provoqua en moi une effusion des sens. Cependant, je perçus le son de la sonnette, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

Il se détacha lentement de moi, ouvrant les yeux et m'offrant son éternel sourire en coin. Il se leva, me faisant presque tomber et alla ouvrir.

Maladroitement je remontais sur le canapé et posais une main tremblante sur mes lèvres. Au même moment Emmett et Rosalie passaient le pas de porte, le regard inquiet.

« _Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite_ » demanda l'hôte.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux jeunes se consulter, avant que mon frangin réponde.

« _Nous passions juste voir si vous vous n'étiez pas encore entre-tués. Comment vas-tu mon pote ?»_

_« Comme tu peux le constater…nous sommes tous les deux en un seul morceau et je vais bien mer_ci» répondit l'autre, alors que moi je planais à dix mille.

Rose vint s'installer près de moi, sur le canapé et me passa un bras autour des épaules.

« _Bella…ca va ?? Tu as l'air toute ahurie…et décoiffé aussi_ »

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ?? Je me faisais toute petite, avant de lisser mes cheveux et de baragouiner une excuse bidon.

Sans plus d'explication, elle me tira vers la sortie et emboita le pas de son homme après un bref salut en direction d'Edward. Celui- ci m'offrit un vrai sourire avant de me faire un timide signe de la main, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur nous.

Une fois à l'intérieur j'eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Rien ne me fût épargné à mon grand désespoir et malheureusement pour eux, je ne lâchais rien non plus. Et pourtant, j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse. Au bout de plus d'une heure, ils laissèrent tomber et me fichèrent la paix. Le retour en voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence, mais si mon frère me lançait des œillades lourdes de sens par le retro.

Mon dieu !! Trainé aussi longtemps avec Rosalie, l'avait transformé en une vraie commère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

Alors???

rien que penser à Emmett en entremetteur m'a bien fait rire et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!!

une grosse semaine de taff m'attend, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'ecrire quoique ce soit!!! j'essayerai de poster la suite le week end prochain...si je survie hahhaha!!!

bonne semaine a vous toutes

lo


	6. Chapter 6

Oyé oyé,

me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... je ne pensais pas revenir aussi tot et aussi vite!! comme quoi il ne faut rien prédire à l'avance!!!

merci à toutes pour vos supers reviews, je prendrai le temps de répondre en fin de semaine, qd mon planning sera un peu plus souple! en tout cas, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et j'ai bien rigolé en lisant certaines. certaines ont raison, pour notre bella, cela ne va pas etre de la tarte :D

v'la le chap 6 tout frais, tout chaud...en attendant la suite.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Je tournais en rond comme une bourrique dans mon lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui s'entêtait à me fuir. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de penser à Edward et à ses lèvres si douces.

S'il connaissait l'étendu du pouvoir et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, je suis sur qu'il en profiterait. J'allais mettre des semaines à m'en remettre.

Au fond, j'étais plus que perdue. Ce baiser allait il changer quelque chose entre nous ou au contraire compliquer nos relations ?? Déjà qu'elles étaient loin d'être simple.

Dans un mouvement rageur je me mettais sur le ventre et enfouissais la tête sous mon oreiller, me forçant à penser à autre chose. C'était peine perdu. Surtout lorsque mon cellulaire se mit à vibrer. D'une main paresseuse, je m'en saisis, décrochait et le portait à mon oreille.

« _Quoi _» croassais-je d'une voix pâteuse

« _C'est moi_ » répondit l'autre au bout du fil

Mon cerveau mit un moment avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le « moi ».

« _Edward ?_ » hésitais je

« _Qui veux tu_ _que ce soit d'autre ? Tu attendais peut être quelqu'un en particulier_ ? »

« _Pas vraiment_ » dis je la voix tremblante « _que puis-je pour toi ? Aussi tard ? »_

_« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir »_

« _Et là tu t'es dis que c'était une bonne idée d'appeler quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit pour faire un brin de causette_ ? »

Je l'entendis pouffer alors qu'il acquiesçait.

_« Je suis désolé de te dérangé Bella, je n'aurais pas du »_ lâcha t-il après un moment

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'arrivais pas dormir aus_si »

Je l'imaginais sourire alors qu'il lâchait un rire grave. Un frisson me secoua la colonne vertébrale. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette position, rien que de l'entendre respirer et parler.

« _Tu travailles demain ? Enfin tout à l'heure ?_ » Demanda t-il soudainement

« _Non, je n'ai pas encore de boulot, je suis libre comme l'air. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je me demandais si… si tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi. Je crois que nous devons parler »_

Je réprimais un cri de joie et je faisais des grands gestes silencieux dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Je pourrais enfin éclaircir certain point avec lui. J'acceptais la proposition et nous fixions une heure et un lieu de rendez vous pour le lendemain. Il me souhaita une bonne fin de nuit et raccrocha, me plongeant à nouveau dans mes pensées. Un sourire béat, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mon oreiller. Malgré l'excitation, je trouvais enfin le chemin qui me menait jusqu'au bras de Morphée.

L'horrible sonnerie de mon réveil, m'arracha à mon doux songe. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et jetais à l'aveuglette ma main en direction de l'appareil pour l'éteindre. Je du mettre un peu trop de puissance, car celui roulait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et alla terminer sa course contre ma porte en couinant bizarrement.

Je déclarais officiellement la mort de mon pire ennemi, celui qui m'avait martyrisé pendant toute la période lycée. Paix à son âme.

_Et merde !! _

Je me relevais d'un bond, me rappelant que j'avais un rendez vous particulièrement important en début d'après midi et que je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je me dirigeai vers ma garde robe et restait dubitative devant. Je me mettais à fouiner dans tous les recoins, passant en revu toutes mes tenues. C'était soit trop court, soit trop long, soit trop décolté plongeant, soit trop…trop.

Ah un véritable casse tête chinois !! Rien ne me plaisait et je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait plaire à Edward. Je me laissais tomber au sol, désemparée.

Mais comment allais-je pouvoir m'habiller ?? Pourquoi Alice n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin d'elle ??

Alors que je regardais fixement ma penderie, Emmett déboula dans ma chambre et s'affala sur mon lit.

« _Tes parents ne t'on jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer_ ??? » m'exclamais je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Quel accueil chaleureux et fraternel…ca fait plaisir à voir!!_ » pouffa l'autre en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il me fixa pendant de longues minutes, l'air intrigué. Je devais avoir l'air maligne, assise par terre devant mon armoire à linge, qui était sans dessus dessous.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ??_ » demanda t il curieux

« _J'attends une illumination…je cherche une tenue pour cette après midi_ » marmonnais-je« _est ce que Rosalie est dans le coin, j'aurai besoin de son avis_. »

« _Nan, elle est retournée ce matin sur Seattle pour son boulot, elle reviendra en fin de semaine. »_

Ah non, et comment je faisais moi ?? Les deux fans de mode indisponible momentanément et je m'adressais à qui pour un petit coup de pouce ??

Emmett continuait de m'observer, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« _Allez avoue…t'as rencard avec Eddy c'est ca ??? »_

_« Mais quelle commère tu fais Em' !!! Et pour répondre à ta question c'est non_ !! » Dis je en rougissant.

« _C'est ca oui...et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre… J'en étais sur !! Tu es tellement transparente frangine, un vrai livre ouvert !!_ » S'esclaffa-t-il avec sa grosse voix « _tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?? »_

Mais c'était le monde à l'envers, mon frère qui me proposait de l'aide pour m'habiller pour que je puisse sortir avec son meilleur ami. impensable...mais vrai!

_« Em… serais tu devenu gay ??_ »

Il explosa de rire, avant de se lever et de venir s'installer près de moi.

« _Tu es unique Bell' !! Aller, je vais être charitable et te donner mon avis d'homme !_ »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se mettait à farfouiller parmi mes affaires sélectionnant des habits et créant des petits tas. Après cinq longues minutes d'exploration, il se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tenant devant lui deux ensembles.

« _Bien… tu as le choix entre celui de gauche et celui de droite_ » annonça t il « _se sont des tenues qui me plaisent, et je pense qu'elles plairont à Eddy-boy aussi »_

Je lui jetai un regard noir, avant de prendre les affaires et de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Je les essayais et à ma grande surprise, je les trouvais étonnement bien.

Emmett aurait il bon gout ??

Mon choix fut vite fait…restons simple et naturelle. Je ressortais vêtu de mon jeans taille basse et de mon petit top vert émeraude, les deux mains dans les poches. Emmett était toujours assis en tailleur au milieu de ma chambre, jouant avec son cellulaire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il me lança un sourire espiègle.

_« J'étais sur que tu allais choisir cette ensemble la_ » pouffa t'il « _vert comme les yeux…_ »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je le bayonnais avec un coussin et je le mettais à la porte, le traitant de commère. Je trouvais que mon frère devenait de plus en plus envahissant. J'avais déjà bien à faire avec Alice et Rosalie. pas la peine d'en rajouter un...ils étaient tous irrécupérables.

Six ans loin de toute cette curiosité, m'avait fait perdre l'habitude d'être le centre de toute attention. une partie de moi commença à regretter ma solitude et ma tranquillité française...seulement une partie, l'autre était plus que ravie d'être revenu.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula calmement et lentement. Trop lentement à mon gout… j'avais l'impression que ces foutues aiguilles reculaient plus qu'elles n'avançaient.

_Quelle impatience !!! Tu as réussi à attendre six ans, tu ne vas pas mourir pour une heure de plus !!!_

Et c'était sur ces pensées, que je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle de la voiture, vérifiant une dernière fois mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. D'un mouvement rapide, j'allumais le contact et lançais la voiture en direction de mon destin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

la suite en cours d'écriture...

hehehe décidement j'adore Emmett!!

a bientot

lo * en mode boulot boulot*


	7. Chapter 7

Youyou

YEeeeeeessss, j'ai survecu a ses deux semaines d'enfer!!! j'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout!!! ca devrait etre un peu plus calme à présent...( du moins jusqu'a la prochaine fois)

je vous poste le Chapitre 7 et comme demain je suis ENFIN en Week end, je repondrais : et aux reviews et je continurai le chapitre 8 qui est en cours d'écriture!!

un grand merci à vous!

j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comme toutes filles bien éduquées, j'arrivais avec une quinzaine de minutes…de retard*. Je me faisais désirée, bien malgré moi. J'avais juste oublié à quel point la circulation dans les villes américaines pouvait être infernal, même les plus petites…et je ne vous parlais même pas pour trouver une place de parking.

Je remontais l'avenue principale au pas de course, priant pour ne pas m'encoubler** dans quelque chose et de m'amocher en chutant. Je voulais quand même être à mon avantage et ne pas rejouer un remake de la nuit des morts vivants. Je bifurquais sur ma droite et il me restait une cinquantaine de mètre avant d'arriver à notre lieu de rendez vous. Je faisais une pause, soufflant bien profondément et me répétais mentalement le petit discours que j'avais préparé durant le trajet en voiture.

_Bien, avoir l'air décontracté et détachée… sourire… et lui dire bonjour et ne pas bafouiller ni rougir…allez Bella, tu devrais être capable de faire ça hein ?_

Et comment je lui disais bonjour au fait ? Je l'embrassais ? Je le prenais dans mes bras ? Comment allait-il réagir ? C'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur dans le fond, sa réaction. Voudrait-il continuer ou tout oublier ? je nageais en plein brouillard et je ne savais pas dans quelle direction j'avançais. C'était assez inconfortable comme sensation et je ressentais le besoin d'être rassurée. J'aurai tant aimé que tout soit clair et limpide entre nous, mais j'avais l'étrange impression que nous étions destinés à avoir des relations plutôt complexes.

C'était sur ces pensées que je comblais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du bar. Timidement, je jetais un coup d'œil à la terrasse et je l'apercevais, assit à une des tables sirotant son café et lisant un bouquin. Il était magnifique, avec ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban sur le nez et ses cheveux au reflet bronze, complètement désordonnés voletant au gré du vent. Il releva la tête au même moment, alors que je me perdais dans ma contemplation, comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Je rougissais, car j'avais été prise en flagrant délit de matage et il m'envoya un sourire timide, m'invitant ainsi à m'avancer.

J'avais le cœur qui allait exploser, tellement que ses battements étaient puissant et rapide.

Il se leva de sa chaise et sembla aussi perdu que moi au moment où il enleva ses Ray-ban, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Il me regarda fixement pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, puis il se décida enfin à bouger et s'approcha de moi.

« _Salut_ » murmura –il

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, il apposa un doux baiser sur ma joue, à la limite de la commissure de mes lèvres et voyant mon air ahuri, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Si je m'étais écouté, je lui aurai sauté dessus et 'dévoré ' tout cru, tellement la tension qui m'habitait était forte à cet instant. Je me contentai seulement, de sourire et de me laisser tomber sur la chaise, faisant preuve d'un self self-self-control digne des grands maîtres karatéka japonais.

_« Merci d'être là Bella_ » continua t-il « _j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, après ce qui c'est passé hier » _

« _Tu pensais que j'allais m'enfuir comme il y a 6 ans ?_ »

J'étais soudainement déçue qu'il puisse penser ça de moi, j'avais changé depuis le temps, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« _Un peu oui, j'avoue_… » Confia t-il en remettant ses lunettes, comme s'il voulait cacher sa gêne.

Un grand blanc s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas par où ni par quoi commencer et j'avais l'impression que lui non plus. Tout cela était si nouveau pour moi et je n'étais pas habituée à avoir ce genre de conversation.

_« Alors_ ? » dis-je en brisant le silence devenu trop lourd.

_« Alors…_ »Répéta t-il nerveux

La serveuse arriva au même moment, me demandant ce que je désirai. Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de lui commander un café. La jeune femme nota sur son petit calepin et adressa un regard gourmand en direction de mon vis-à-vis avant de s'éloigner. Encore une, qui avait succombée au charme d'Edward. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lâchais une sorte de grognement. Edward leva un sourcil d'interrogation, espérant obtenir plus d'information sur mon comportement.

« _C'est dingue comme tu éblouis les gens_ » m'exclamais je

Il pouffa, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« _Est ce que toi je t'éblouis ?_ » demanda t-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

« _Je crois que tu connais la réponse…hey tu ne serais pas en train de me faire du rentre dedans ?? Un gentleman tel que toi !!_ » M'esclaffais je à mon tour.

Il me fixa un moment, comme cherchant ses mots.

« _Tu sais toutes ces dernières semaines ont été un véritable calvaire et une torture pour moi » _débuta t-il _« je n'ai jamais été autant indécis et tiraillé de ma vie…. Cela m'a foutu dans une sacrée rogne ! »_

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, l'invitant à développer sa pensée.

« _J'ai bien essayé de t'éviter, de t'ignorer, de ne pas m'approcher de toi. Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour te paraitre le plus désagréable et le plus froid possible. ca marchait plutôt_ _bien…du moins jusqu'au mariage. Quand je t'ai vu remonter l'allée avec Rosalie, j'ai su que tous mes efforts venaient d'être réduit à néant »_

Il secoua la tête avant de continuer.

_« Je n'ai pas eu et je n'ai pas la force de rester loin de toi plus longtemps. J'ai arrêté de me mentir et de me battre. »_

J'étais plus que touchée par ses paroles et je sentais un nœud venir se coincer dans ma gorge, alors je que ressentais exactement la même chose que lui. Si je n'avais pas été timide, je me serai mise à danser et à chanter tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

_« Edward… »_

« _ Je t'ai dis que je ne t'avais pas encore pardonné…et c'est vrai Bella »_ me coupa t-il « _je ne suis pas un garçon facile alors tu vas devoir tes preuves. »_

Je voyais son sourire s'élargir, alors que ses yeux émeraude devenaient malicieux.

Étais-je en train de rêver ou bien Edward venait de m'annoncer que j'allais devoir le reconquérir ? Ce n'était pas plutôt l'inverse d'habitude ??? euh...au secours!!

_N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a fait une connerie ce coup ci_ me rappela une petite voix au fond de mon esprit.

C'était bien ma veine…Jiminy Cricket venait d'élire domicile dans mon crâne ! J'ouvrais la bouche pour me défendre, mais rien ne sortait. J'étais scotchée et je prenais doucement conscience que tel un galérien j'allais devoir faire preuve de patience et ramer pour y arriver. Je déglutissais difficilement, soutenant son regard si vert.

« _Je...j'avoue être un peu surprise_ » lançais-je la voix tremblotante. « _Mais je suis prête à relever le défi. »_

Son sourire s'élargissait encore plus, dévoilant une rangée de dents bien blanches. J'étais plus que déterminée à lui prouver que j'avais changé et que l'idée de construire quelques choses de solide avec lui ne me rebutais pas…loin de là.

Je le voyais se tortiller sur sa chaise, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et m'adressa un regard déçu.

_« Je dois reprendre le boulot dans dix minutes »_ commença t-il

_« Oh, déjà ? »_

« _ Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voudrai pas faire de fausse joie à mes élèves, en croyant que je suis absent »_

_« Tu pourrais faire l'école buissonnière…comme quand on étaient au lycée » pouffais je_

_« C'est une idée alléchante, mais j'ai un examen à surveiller cette après midi »_

_« On se voit ce soir ? Enfin si… si ca te dis bien sûr »_ osais je

Il faisait mine de réfléchir avant de m'envoyer un clin d'œil.

« _C'est ok, je passe te prendre chez toi vers 18h30…un ciné ca te dis ? »_

J'acquiesçais plus qu'heureuse. Il se leva, laissant un billet de 10 dollars sur la table et se dirigea vers moi. Il s'accroupissait pour être à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur ma joue dans une caresse légère et il me souleva le menton d'un doigt habile. Il avançait son visage vers le mien avec une lenteur exaspérante, soutenant mon regard. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front, avant que celles-ci ne glisse en une multitude de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille.

_« À ce soir alors Bella »_

Et il s'éloigna définitivement de moi, se redressant et s'engagea dans la rue. Je le suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je soupirai de frustration, alors que je vidais ma tasse de café d'une traite, sous le regard jaloux de la serveuse.

Il me manquait déjà et j'étais soudainement pressée d'être en fin de journée.

Oh mon dieu, j'étais définitivement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et c'était sur cette évidence que je quittais le bar d'un pas trainant et un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

La journée me parut bien longue et je tournais en rond, pire qu'un lion en cage, sous le regard exaspéré de mon père et de mon frère. Ces derniers tentaient de regarder, un match de baseball à la télévision.

_« Bella, assieds toi ! Tu me donne le tournis !!_ » se plaignit mon paternel, en se lissant la moustache.

« _ À force de faire des aller retour, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée en plein milieu du salon frangine !! _» ajouta Emmett dans un sourire _« alors ai pitié de nos nerfs et pose tes fesses quelque part et surtout reste tranquille s'il te plait »_

Si je n'étais pas aussi susceptible et à fleur de peau, j'aurai sans doute ri de la situation et de la mine déconfite des deux hommes de la maison.

Au moment où je décidais enfin de m'installer sur le canapé, la sonnette retentie dans toute la maison, me faisant faire un bond.

_« Je vais ouvrir »_ dis je, en me précipitant vers la porte.

Je manquais de justesse de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, mais je me rétablissais à temps et laissais entrer le nouveau venu.

_« Hey » _

Edward se tenait sur le perron, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean bleu délavé, laissant apparaitre la lisière de son boxer sous son pull blanc. Il était à croquer.

Ca tombait bien je ne m'étais encore rien mis sous la dent. J'éloignais de toutes mes forces, les images qui étaient venues polluer mon imagination et je devenais écarlate.

_« Hey »_ répondis-je gênée _« tu veux entrer quelque instant, le temps que je mette mes chaussures? »_

Il s'avança et me passa devant puis alla serrer la main de mon frère et de mon père qui nous regardaient du coin de l'œil. Pendant ce temps là, j'enfilais mes souliers, tentant de rester naturelle.

Une fois prête, je me faufilais vers Edward qui était en pleine conversation avec Emmett et Charlie sur le match de Baseball. Je vins me placer à son coté et glissais ma main dans la sienne. D'abord surpris, je le sentais se tendre et s'immobiliser, avant de finalement se relaxer et de serrer ses doigts autour des miens, les entrelaçant ensemble. J'étais aux anges.

Par contre mon père l'était moins…vu la façon dont il fixait nos mains jointes, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée.

« _Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode !! arf ces jeunes !! J'ai bien besoin d'une bière _» finit il par marmonner en boitillant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Mon frère était hilare, alors que le visage d'Edward prenait une jolie teinte rose et que je souriais à pleine dent.

« _Bon je vous laisse_ » lâcha Emmett en nous tapotant dans le dos « _je vais voir si le paternel ne c'est pas noyé dans sa bière »_

Il s'éloigna discrètement, nous laissant enfin seuls. Je me tournai doucement vers mon vis-à-vis, toujours la main dans la sienne, venant planter mon regard dans le sien.

J'avançais gentiment mon visage du sien, espérant lui voler un rapide baiser. Au fur et a mesure de mon approche, mon cœur s'emballait et ma respiration devenait irrégulière. Je lui laissais l'occasion de refuser ce qui allait arriver.

Au moment où j'allais ENFIN poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mon frère passa la tete par l'embrasure de la porte et cria bien fort.

« _Au fait, j'avais oublié de vous dire…pas de bêtises ce soir hein !! Eddy tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches et Bella ta langue dans ta bouche ok??? »_

J'entendis mon père s'étouffer avec sa bière, alors qu'Emmett lui baragouiner « ben quoi…faut bien que je fasse le grand frère pénible de temps en temps ».

je ne savais plus où me mettre. La honte !!!

haaa Emmett tu ne payes rien pour attendre !! La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid!!!

Edward embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de poser son front contre le mien.

« _Je crois que nous devrions nous éclipser avant que ça dégénère »_ souffla t-il

_« Tu as raison, surtout connaissant Em' »_

Après un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la cuisine, il m'entraina à sa suite en direction de la sortie et de sa voiture. La soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

tbc ^^

* par chez nous, on appelle ca le quart d'heure savoyard! c'est un institution et ca fait partie de nos gênes!! hehe

** expression typiquement suisse!! c'est se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose

voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. je rentre doucement mais surement dans l'histoire de nos tourtereaux! merci d'avoir lu^^!!

a bientot lo


	8. Chapter 8

heya

c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand meme... v'la enfin un peu de piquant rien que pour vous lol!!

avant tout chose, je voudrai juste remercier celles à qui j'ai pas pu répondre:

un grand merci pour leur review à **Chloé Deshas, Chris et Allysabella!**

**Mel 31:** merci pour tous ces compliments j'espère que la suite te plaira et que ton coeur battra toujours aussi vite.

**Morgane**....tu ne vas pas réelement me botter les fesses hein??? (commence à avoir peur hehe)

**Dawn:** j'adore Emmett aussi :D et j'espère que le chapitre 7 t'as plu et que les prochains aussi!

**^^: **merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue pour le moment?? merci de m'avoir fait remarquer la contradiction dans le chap 6...je ne l'avais pas vu. a force de lire et relire on ne voit plus rien!!

au risque de me répeter, vos encouragements et vos messages, sont une super motivation pour continuer...alors merci!

voila...je vous laisse tranquille! passer une bonne fin de week end et une bonne fête de la musique!!!

bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je regardais défiler le film sans vraiment y prêter attention. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions plongés dans le noir, dans une des petites salles de cinéma de Forks. Et impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Je sentais la proximité de son corps et mon épaule touchait allégrement la sienne. à chaque contact, je me faisais violence pour ne pas trop me rapprocher de lui. Je ressentais le moindre de ces mouvements, son odeur et sa chaleur et mes sens s'en retrouvaient complètement perturbés.

Je fixais sa main qui reposait sur l'accoudoir au milieu de nos fauteuils et je mourais d'envie de la prendre et de me lover dans ses bras. Je lui jetai un regard en coin. Il était tout simplement absorbé par le film et semblait totalement hermétique à son environnement. En d'autre terme, encore une fois j'étais la seule à être aussi troublée par sa proximité.

J'en avais marre de me torturer les méninges, à toujours penser aux conséquences de mes actions. Je voulais oublier la timide Bella que j'étais et lui prouver qu'il avait raison de me faire confiance et de me donner une seconde chance. Je voulais profiter de ces instants avec lui.

Je posais finalement ma main sur la sienne, mêlant nos doigts. Il tourna enfin sa tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire radieux, avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant ainsi contre lui.

Je soupirais de satisfaction en pensant que je me sentais vraiment à ma place et en sécurité dans ses bras. Je fermais un instant les yeux, l'oreille contre sa poitrine, écoutant le rythme régulier de son cœur.

Je me redressais un peu et vint placer mon nez au creux de son cou, posant de légers baisers sur la peau sensible. Je le sentis frissonner un instant, avant qu'il ne resserre sa prise sur moi. Ce geste m'encouragea à poursuivre le dangereux chemin sur lequel je m'étais engagée. Je remontais mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille et mordillait le lobe, alors qu'une de mes mains se faufilait sous son pull et se perdait sur son ventre et son torse, caressant, dessinant le contour de chaque chaque muscle et jouant avec le fin duvet qui recouvrait l'endroit.

Je continuais de l'embrasser jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres, mais il s'obstinait à vouloir suivre le film et de ne pas me regarder. Cependant, je sentais bien que ce que je faisais ne le laissait pas de marbre. Le rythme de sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et plus superficielle et ses abdominaux se contractaient au passage de ma main. Je ressortais celle-ci, presque à regret, de sous son pull et vint me saisir de son menton et l'obligeant à me faire face. Ses beaux yeux verts me regardaient avec une telle intensité que j'en frissonnais. Je fixais ses pupilles émeraude puis ses lèvres et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma joue. J'avançais la tête et vint me saisir de sa lèvre supérieure et la malmenait pendant quelques instants. Je la relâchais avant de lui donner un timide coup de langue auquel il lâcha un grognement.

Je me reculais pour voir sa réaction. Il avait fermé les yeux et attendait patiemment la suite des événements, un léger sourire en coin. Je revins vers lui et cette fois je posais ma main sur sa joue puis sur son cou et je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, avant que je ne l'approfondisse en augmentant le pression de ma main et que ma langue vienne rencontrer son homologue. j'en perdais presque pied. je n'avais jamais embrassé de cette façon et j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Notre échange dura… dura….

En fait j'avais perdu le compte, nous nous arrêtions que lorsque nous avions vraiment besoin d'oxygène. J'étais à moitié avachi sur lui, accrochée à son cou, alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur mes hanches afin de m'amener plus étroitement sur lui.

Nous nous séparions définitivement et à bout de souffle lorsque les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent et que la foule s'agitait signalant la fin de la séance. Nous avions eu le droit à quelques regards de travers et des remarques sur notre manque tenu. Mais je m'en foutais royalement car à cet instant, il était magnifique, les lèvres rougies et gonflés, ses cheveux en batailles. Je devais être dans le même état que lui et lui lançais un petit regard d'excuse avant de me lever et de lui pendre la main, l'entrainant vers la sortie.

L'air frais nous rappela à l'ordre, calmant nos ardeurs. Me voyant frissonner, il me lâcha la main et passa son bras autour de mes hanches et m'attira près de son torse.

C'était bien connu, pour se réchauffer rien ne valait la chaleur humaine et pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ma place. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, alors que je faufilai un bras autour de sa taille, m'accrochant encore plus à lui.

« _Le film t'as plu ?_ » demanda t-il

Le film ??? Je n'avais aucune idée ni de son histoire, ni de son titre. En réalité, je n'avais absolument rien suivie car j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je savais que je étais une piètre menteuse mais tentais tout de même ma chance.

_« Oui j'ai bien aimé l'héroïne »_ soufflais je au hasard.

Je le voyais pouffer silencieusement à coté de moi avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

_« Héroïne ?? Je ne suis pas sur que Wolverine et ses griffes aimeraient ce qualificatif !! »*_

Euh… comment diable avait- il réussit à me trainer voir un film comme ça ? Je n'en revenais pas et le pire c'était que j'avais accepté sans broncher. L'amour rendait il aveugle à ce point ???

_« Avoue que tu n'as rien suivi du film ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon esprit était occupé ailleurs »_ me défendis je tant bien que mal « _En fait…j'ai vraiment adoré la dernière partie »._

Je sentais sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, alors qu'il s'immobilisait dans la rue.

« _Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé…ta prestation_ » acheva t-il en posant un baiser derrière mon oreille et resserrant sa prise autour de mon corps "_j'ai rarement autant apprécier d'être embrassé de cette façon" ._

Il me retourna face à lui avec une légèreté déconcertante et s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Mon cerveau se déconnecta automatiquement et j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je me séparais presque à regret de lui, reprenant mon souffle. J'aurai bien continué cette activité toute la nuit, mais il commençait sérieusement à faire froid et surtout je voulais garder mon avantage sur lui et ne pas tout lui donner le même jour. Je devais certes le reconquérir, mais il devait aussi un peu me désirer et ne pas me considérer comme acquise.

Je m'éloignais et me remettais à marcher devant lui d'un pas léger. Il me suivait en silence et nous arrivions enfin à la voiture. Le trajet de retour se faisait lentement, comme s'il voulait retarder notre sépération. Cela me faisait bizarre de le voir conduire aussi lentement alors que d'habitude il conduisait pire qu'un pilote de F1. Nous profitions tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Il stoppa la voiture juste devant la maison de mon père et en sorti pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit sa main que je prenais et nous remontions l'allée.

« _Tu crois que ton père m'attend avec son fusil ??_ » demanda t-il inquiet

« _Nan, je suis sure qu'Emmett a eu la bonne idée de tous les planquer !! »_

_« Les ?? Mais il en a combien ?? »_

_« N'oublie pas que tu as affaire au shérif de Forks… »_ Continuais je en rigolant

_« C'est sensé me rassurer ? »_

_« Pas vraiment non !! Mais Edward tu le connais depuis si longtemps et puis il t'aime bien !_ »

il marmonna un ouais, avant que sa main aille se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas !! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire du souci… »_

_« Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ??? Toute ma famille te considère déjà comme un membre de la famille !_! » Me coupa t –il

Il me regarda, hésitant.

_« Doit on le dire à tout le monde ou … »_

_« De toute façon avec Emmett, la rumeur doit déjà avoir fait le tour de Forks, de Seattle voire même de l'état de Washington ! ca sera pire quand Alice sera de retour. »_

_« Pas facile d'avoir une vie privée avec nos familles »_ s'esclaffa t-il alors que nous arrivions devant la porte _« merci pour cette soirée Bella »_

_« Mais je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! »_ Plaisantais-je « _c'était vraiment bien et on remets ça quand tu veux »_

_« Demain soir ca te va ?_ » annonça t-il aussitôt

J'acquiesçais avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. je disparaissais lentement dans la maison alors qu'il s'éloignait à reculons vers sa voiture.

a suivre....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

* perso j'ai adoré ce film...toute la séance durant je n'ai pas laché des yeux ses pectoraux et ses griffes...bave '^.^! oups je m'emporte un peu!

alors qu'en avez vous pensez??

au fait, y'aurait il une âme charitable qui serait interessé de me relire? Je me rends compte que j'ai plus en plus de mal à voir les mots oubliés, les fautes, les tournures de phrases un peu bizarre...

a bientot

lo


	9. Chapter 9

Taddddammmm....le Chap 9 tout neuf tout beau ^^!! j'en ai jamais écrit autant et j'avoue que c'est un vrai plaisir. sauf peut être lorsque je m'arrache les cheveux parce que l'inspiration me fuit ou que mon pc se rebelle( le salopiot!!)

Un grand merci a** Aline1320 **et **Lili36 **pour leur super coup de main et leur correction ( y'avait du boulot!!!!)... et un grand merci à toute celle qui m'ont proposer leur aide, ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

merci pour vos reviews et à celles a qui je n'ai pas pu repondre^^!!

dans ce chapitre, le retour d'Alice et la reconquête qui continue.

j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours!

bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était ainsi que je me retrouvais à sortir régulièrement avec Edward et que je mettais doucement mon plan de reconquête en place. Malheureusement pour moi, les choses n'avançaient pas aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu et j'avais la curieuse impression de faire du surplace.

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de brûler les étapes et de tout gâcher sur un simple coup de tête. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui et je désirai réellement cette relation, alors j'étais prête à faire ce genre de sacrifice même si la patience n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

Edward restait un parfait gentleman, me ramenant toujours chez moi après nos soirées, m'embrassant sur le front, la joue… apprenant à nous redécouvrir. Notre relation était à la limite du platonique !!

Fini les baisers fougueux ou urgent, passionné et excitant !!

Je devais toujours prendre les devants et le provoquer et cela me frustrais de plus en plus. J'en bavais et je songeais sérieusement à demander un coup de main. Emmet ?? Nan ! hors de question, je n'étais pas suicidaire à ce point. J'étais sûre qu'il me le rappellera jusqu'à ma mort !! Rosalie peut être ?

J'étais en plein concentration devant l'écran de mon laptop, lorsque la sonnette de la maison retentît. Je descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre et allais ouvrir. Sur le perron se tenait Alice, ma meilleure amie, qui sautillait sur place avant de se jeter à mon cou. Elle était toute bronzée et rayonnante.

_« Alice ?? Tu es revenue ?? Déjà ?_ »

Incroyable !! J'avais perdu toute notion du temps !!

« _Oui…cache ta joie de me revoir!! ca fait déjà trois semaines…c'est passé trop vite !!_ » S'exclama t'elle en m'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Elle me lâcha pour faire comme chez elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en revint avec deux bols et deux cuillères. Elle me reprit la main puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, m'entrainant dans sa chute.

Elle sortit de son sac à main, un sachet en plastique et posa le tout sur la table basse. Je lui lançais un regard intrigué, avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin m'adresser un peu de son attention.

« _Bien je crois que nous avons à parler !!_ » commença t'elle en sortant de son sac de supermarché un pot de glace Hagen Daas au caramel.

L'espèce de chameau, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec moi et cela me désespérais au plus au point. La famille Cullen allait finir par avoir ma peau…entre le frère et la sœur.

_« Il me semble que j'ai loupé pas mal de chose pendant ces trois semaines, alors je veux un rapport détaillé et précis_ » continua t'elle en me tendant un des bols débordant de glace qu'elle venait de servir.

« _Tu es bien curieuse Alice Cullen !! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me raconter ta lune de miel avec ton charmant époux_ »

_« Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que c'est mon plus vilain défaut _» s'esclaffa-t-elle _« et puis tiens tu vraiment à ce que je te raconte ma vie sexuelle avec Jasper ?? »_

« _Oh que non…très peu pour moi_ » dis-je alors que j'engloutissais une cuillère de glace_« vous n'avez quand même pas fait que ça ?? Pendant trois semaines ? »_

Quelle endurance !

« _Tu sais Hawaii est petit…très petit et il a bien fallu occuper nos soirées. »_

Mon amie gloussa en me lançant un clin d'œil coquin. Je n'en revenais pas… Alice arrivait encore et toujours à me surprendre et m'étonner. Et moi qui pensais la connaitre par cœur.

_« J'ai entendu des choses...comment dire intéressante » _

Je la sentais frémir d'impatience, alors qu'elle gigotait dans tout les sens sur le canapé, me jetant des regards plein de sous entendus.

« _Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite…_ » Grimaçais-je « _merci Emmett_ »

Quand même…jusqu'à HAWAI ??

_« Alors j'ai cru comprendre que … que tu sortais avec mon grand frère ?? »_

A son évocation, mon cœur s'emballa, le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues et je laissais fuir mes yeux, trouvant soudainement très intéressant le tapis.

_« Pas la peine de me répondre, ton corps vient de te trahir_. »

Je soupirai avant de secouer la tête…si lui aussi s'y mettait!!

« _Alors qu'a-t-il vraiment entre Eddy et toi ?_ » susurra t'elle avant de se rapprocher de moi, alors que j'essayais de me noyer dans ma glace.

Sans succès !

« _ Et bien… c'est compliqué en vérité. On peut dire qu'on sort ensemble… enfin je crois »_

_« Tu crois ? Explique-toi_ »

Je lui expliquais rapidement la conversation que nous avions eue : le fait que je devais le reconquérir, que pour l'instant j'avais l'impression d'y arriver qu'à moitié et qu'il profitait de la situation, en me laissant toujours prendre les devants. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants finissant ma glace, reprenant mon souffle. Alice semblait pensive.

_« En rentrant, j'en connais un à qui je vais botter l'arrière train, ça, tu peux en être sur »_ marmonna t'elle « _ce qui lui faudrait, c'est une super motivation pour lui faire prendre les devants. Edward n'est qu'un homme après tout et tout homme à sa kryptonite_. »

J'écarquillais les yeux et levais des sourcils d'incompréhension.

_« Oui par exemple la lingerie fine est un super bon argument et libère une passion animale parfois bien cachée. Et je parle d'expérience !! »_

Bon sang, mais elle était folle…Isabella Swan et lingerie fine faisait deux, dix, cent, mille… et puis j'aimais bien mes petites culottes Petit Bateau moi !

Sans oublier qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas encore franchi ce stade dans notre nouvelle relation.

_« Hors de question !_ » m'insurgeais-je

« _Tu veux que Edward ne soit moins passif ?_ « Demanda t'elle _« et bien fais moi confiance !!_ »

Alors que je réfléchissais à ses paroles, elle me resservit en glace sur laquelle je me précipitais comme un estomac affamé sur pattes.

« _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Alice !! Vraiment !! N'oublie pas ma légendaire maladresse et mon manque de chance._ » Baragouinais-je la bouche pleine de glace.

« _Foutaises !! Prends un peu plus confiance en toi et regarde la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue !! Arrête de te trouver des fausses excuses !»_

Je baissais la tète, piquant du nez dans mon bol, rougissant. Alice avait raison sur un point, je devais me ressaisir et cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout de baisser les bras devant un problème. C'était décidé, je me laisserai faire et j'écouterai tout les conseils de ma meilleure amie.

_« C'est d'accord_ » marmonnais-je la cuillère dans la bouche

« _Parfait, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles car j'ai un super plan pour toi_ !!! » s'exclama t'elle le sourire lui fendant le visage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je maudissais Alice alors que je me laissais tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisée et vidée. Elle et Rosalie m'avaient trainée dans les magasins de lingerie et ne m'avaient pas laissé une minute de répit. A coté de moi reposait mon butin, dans son sac en carton à l'effigie de la marque.

Je le regardais fixement, n'osant pas le toucher, ni même le prendre. Puis je me tournais sur le flanc et d'une main courageuse, je sortais mon ensemble et l'étalais devant moi. Il était vraiment magnifique et coutait une petite fortune. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, enfin j'espérais. Le haut était un corset en tissu blanc légèrement transparent, ouvert sur le devant et relié par des ficelles noires se terminant en petit nœud entre les seins. La culotte toute blanche aussi était reliée à une sorte de porte jarretelle à froufrous noir, tombant sur des bas résilles de la même couleur que le reste. Je rougissais rien que de m'imaginer le porter.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de l'emporter avec moi dans la salle de bain et de me préparer pour la sortie de ce soir.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans la glace et jugeant le résultat satisfaisant, je dévalais les escaliers rejoignant mon père, mon frère et Edward qui m'attendait depuis 20 minutes. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, même si je portais un jeans et un pull plutôt ample et je jouais avec mes doigts, fuyant désespérément le regard trop instant de mon « petit ami ».

_« Tu en as mis du temps… j'ai cru un instant de j'allais devoir jouer les preux chevaliers et venir te sauver »_ me taquina t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Immédiatement je me mettais à rougir, imaginant la scène. Il fallait absolument que je me calme et que je suive à la lettre les conseils d'Alice. Il me tendit la main en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Fébrilement je m'en saisis et il me ramena vers lui en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je voyais Emmett croiser les doigts en me faisant un clin d'œil, comme s'il désirait m'encourager.

Se pourrait il qu'il soit au courant ?? Ah il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne aux filles de tenir leurs langues en sa présence !!!

Une fois dehors, je me libérais de son étreinte et marchais juste à coté de lui en soufflant bien profondément, fixant droit devant moi la voiture. Alors que j'arrivais du coté passager, je me sentis poussée et retournée contre celle-ci, faisant face aux yeux vert inquiets d'Edward. Il m'encadrait de ses deux bras, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Après une courte hésitation, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une douce caresse avant de venir me les taquiner de sa langue. Celle-ci s'insinua dans ma bouche à la recherche de la mienne, qui répondit présente pour la danse. Il se pressa plus fort contre mon corps, passant une jambe entre les miennes. Ses mains vinrent se saisir de mes hanches, alors que les miennes vinrent se croiser derrière son cou. La température de mon corps avait soudainement augmentée et mon bas ventre me faisait agréablement souffrir.

Doucement il se recula, venant poser son front contre le mien.

« _Bonsoir au fait »_ souffla t-il la voix rauque.

« _Bonsoir_ » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Décidément la soirée commençait bien et je me disais que finalement tout allait être plus simple que je ne le croyais. Il me relâcha et m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'installe à l'intérieur, le cœur encore battant. Une seconde plus tard, il était à mes côtés, démarrant la voiture.

Nous étions installés sur un des nombreux bancs du parc municipal de la ville. Nous étions en train de contempler les étoiles et de profiter de l'agréable atmosphère du printemps. Edward était allongé de toute sa longueur et sa tête venait reposer négligemment sur mes cuisses. D'une main distrait, je venais jouer avec des mèches rebelles de sa tignasse bronze. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et vint ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Il va falloir que je te ramène_ » dit-il du bout de lèvre.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ce soir »_ murmurais-je à son oreille

Il se releva sur les coudes et me fixa pendant quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à toute allure.

_« Je ne suis pas sur que ton père apprécie que tu découche !_ »

« _Edward je n'ai plus 12 ans, j'ai bientôt 24 ans… je suis majeure et vaccinée !! Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon corps_ ! » Grommelais-je en pensant à la tête de mon père, quand il s'apercevrait que je n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit.

_« Il va envoyer la cavalerie te chercher_ » pouffa mon vis à vis avant de se rallonger plus confortablement.

_« Il va devoir se faire à l'idée que sa fille à une vie !! »_

Il pouffa avant de me regarder de nouveau

« _Dans ce cas…que dirais tu de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ? »_

Je dus me retenir de sauter de joie !!! Il avait mordu à l'hameçon… une fois chez lui je pourrais mettre en place mon plan de bataille.

_« Avec plaisir »_ dis-je simplement.

Et voila comment nous nous dirigions vers son appart. L'ambiance changea soudainement, se faisant plus lourde. Je me sentais tendu et j'appréhendais. Je du faire un effort pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

J'essayais de me changer les idées, mais Edward ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Il semblait lui aussi préoccupé et crispé.

Il m'invita à faire comme chez moi, et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé attendant qu'il revienne avec les boissons.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse.

_« Le Bailey's de Mademoiselle est servie »_ dit il en imitant la posture du parfait garçon d'hôtel.

Je rigolais avant de m'en saisir et il s'assit près de moi. Il me présenta son verre et nous trinquions.

_« Santé » _

Et je buvais cul sec mon petit verre. Je sentais le liquide froid chauffer ma gorge sur son passage et déjà les effets de l'alcool se faisaient sentir, me provoquant une bouffée de chaleur. Edward me fixait du coin de l'œil, intrigué par mon comportement. Je me résservais un deuxième verre, auquel je réservais le même sort que le premier.

_« Et bien quelle descente !!_ » s'exclama le jeune homme

J'avais besoin de me donner un peu de courage pour pouvoir faire face à ce qui, j'espérais allait se passer. Il faisait vraiment chaud d'un coup, et je mourrai d'envie d'enlever mon pull. L'alcool faisait tranquillement son travail, brisant petit à petit mes inhibitions et me mettant plus à l'aise.

_« Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud_ » s'exclama Edward

S'il s'avait à quel point….

_« Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?? »_

_« Non…ne t'inquiète pas je vais enlever mon pull_ » susurrais je.

Alors que j'amorçais enfin le mouvement pour retirer le tissu gênant, je m'arrêtais un instant réalisant la portée de mon geste. J'hésitais puis je chassais au loin ma timidité et laissais enfin apparaitre le haut plus qu'osée de mon ensemble. Je levais les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Edward s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, rouge comme une pivoine. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de moi.

_« Bella… tu es sure que tu te sens bien ??_ »

_« Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti »_ dis je dans un sourire en coin « _et toi tu es tout rouge ? »_

Je remerciais intérieurement l'alcool qui me donnait la force de paraitre aussi sûre de moi.

« _Moi, ca va ! Enfin je crois »_ répondit il en s'enfonçant plus dans le canapé et finissant son verre.

Je me rapprochais timidement de lui, alors que d'une main je défaisais mes souliers et les envoyais au loin. Il semblait complètement statufié et me fixait perdu. Je me penchais sur lui, approchant mon visage du sien et posais une myriade de baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts rivés droit sur les miens et un sourire naissant en coin.

« _Tu as un très jolie haut_ » murmura t-il

« _Et attends de voir le reste_ » soufflais je en m'asseyant à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches et de me caresser les reins. L'une d'entre elle remonta le long de mon flanc, effleurant mon sein, mon cou et vint se poser sur ma joue.

Il avait enfin mordu à l'hameçon !

Un grand sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres, alors que je passais mes deux bras autour de son cou et je posais mon front contre le sien.

Il combla la distance entre nos deux visages en s'emparant de mes lèvres. D'abord léger et aérien, son baiser devint vite passionné, nous laissant tous deux haletants. Il me rapprocha de lui, alors que je mouvais lentement mon bassin contre le sien. Il lâcha un grognement, alors que deux mains curieuses vinrent déboutonner mon pantalon. Il tira sur les deux pants et je me redressais pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Je me retrouvais debout face à lui, exposant mon acquisition de l'après midi. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« _Oh nom de dieu Bella !! Tu veux ma mort_ » réussit il à dire avant de m'attirer à lui.

Dans un mouvement habile, il m'allongea sur le canapé et vint se placer au dessus de moi. J'étais très fière de mon petit effet, maintenant il fallait qu'à mon tour je le frustre un peu. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrassa entre les seins puis remonta jusqu'à mon cou et finalement ma bouche. De mon coté, je ne chômais pas : j'avais plus ou moins réussi à lui enlever son t-shirt et j'avais commencé à ouvrir sa ceinture. Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, et je pu sentir la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il se souleva légèrement et d'un doigté d'expert faisait sauté les boutons de son propre jeans.

« _Bella tu es en train de me rendre complètement fou_ »

« _C'est le but recherché.._ » dis-je d'une petite voix

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, se redressant sur les coudes.

« _Pardon ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était totalement innocent de ta part_ » pouffa t-il

_« Tu vois ce que tu me pousses à faire Edward !! »_

_« Qu'es ce que tu entends par la ?_ » souffla t il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me relevais à mon tour, alors qu'il s'asseyait plus loin.

« _J'en ai un peu assez que ce soit toujours moi qui fasse le premier pas, qui fasse des efforts…j'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt passif et que tu en profites ! Alors j'ai décidé de te frustrer un peu…tout comme je me sens frustrée parfois, même souvent… trop souvent_ ! » Dis je dans un soupir

« Pourquoi _ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »_

_« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…et puis ta sœur est arrivée… »_

_« Tu as préféré en parler Alice plutôt qu'a moi ???_ » s'étonna t-il « _qu'attends-tu de moi Bella ? »_

_« Déjà j'aimerai savoir comment je dois nous qualifier ? Petit ami ou non ? et puis Edward… j'aimerai que notre relation ne soit plus platonique et que tu prennes des initiatives. »_ Marmonnais je

Il me fixa en silence pendant quelques minutes…

Bon ça c'était fait.

Je me relevais à la recherche de mes vêtements, lorsque je le sentis juste derrière moi. Il m'attrapa le poignet.

_« Ou vas-tu comme ça ? »_

_« Je retourne chez moi…ca se voit pas_ ?? » dis je ironique

« _Ne sois pas idiote… tu reste ici et nous allons parler ! »_

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

_« J'avoue en avoir profité un peu, c'est vrai… j'ai voulu voir un peu jusqu'ou tu serais capable d'aller. Tester tes limites et ta patience. Excuses moi_ ! » Confessa t-il

« _Alors, satisfait du résultat ???_ »

« _Ravi même…mais je n'aime pas être interrompu, surtout quand tu es dans ce genre de tenue…du coup je me sens très très frustré_ »

Je m'esclaffais et il me suivait dans mon fou rire alors qu'il m'entrainait vers sa chambre pour la seconde partie du round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

pas tapé, pas tapé lol

Bella ou comment casser l'ambiance! j'avoue que je prefere cette Bella audacieuse et combative... elle est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air lol

j'espere que cela vous avez aimé....

à la prochaine...sans doute le Week end prochain, c'est calme en ce moment au boulot!

bonne semaine à toute

lo


	10. Chapter 10

Hello la compagnie,

bien voila le chapitre dix...j'avoue qu'il m'a pas mal posé de soucis pour son écriture. j'ai longtemps hésité...lemon ou pas? quel choix cornélien lol! et pis, je me suis dis...'aller pourquoi pas" et je l'ai fait...

donc voila, mon tout premier lemon. Bon il ne casse pas la baraque, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire!!!

je voulais juste dire un **GGGGRRRROOOSSS **merci à Aline1320 et Lili36 pour leurs conseils, corrections et relecture (j'espère avoir rien n'oublié cette fois :s).

Merci aussi pour les reviews...ca fait super plaisirs. je sais, j'ai tendance a me répeter lol!!

**Mel31: j'**espere que ce chap va satisfaire ta patience ;)!!

**Lily **et **Annick **merci pour votre reviews...

bonne lecture

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il me guidait jusqu'à son lit où je m'asseyait. Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses et se pencha pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous mon corset et défaisaient les attaches. Les pans du vêtement s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaitre mon ventre. Ses doigts vinrent glisser sur ma peau et jouèrent avec mon nombril et la lisière de ma petite culotte.

Edward était torse nu, j'en profitais pour dessiner chaque muscle de son torse d'athlète. Déjà à l'époque, son corps était musclé par les entrainements intensifs de Football. Il n'avait rien perdu, au contraire. Il s'était étoffé et était encore plus beau et parfait qu'avant.

Je me mordais la lèvre, essayant vainement de retenir un gémissement. Encouragé, Edward m'allongea et me retira le haut. Il attrapa un de mes seins qu'il malmena un instant de ses lèvres et fit subir la même chose à son voisin. Je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer sa douce torture. Il remonta un instant vers mon visage, déposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche et ses mains descendaient le long de mes flans, de ma taille, de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes chevilles. Elles remontèrent timidement à l'intérieur de mes jambes jusqu'à ma petite culotte. Je me retenais de respirer, attendant impatiemment la suite du programme. Il effleura le tissu mouillé et cela me provoqua une décharge électrique.

Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir à ce que nous avions vécu, il y a six ans. A l'époque, il nous aurait presque fallu un mode d'emploi et une boussole. Heureusement le temps avait fait son œuvre, et comme le bon vin…nous devenions meilleurs avec l'âge. Il me semblait que nous avions fait ça toute notre vie et que nos corps avaient été conçu l'un pour l'autre.

Je ressentais un besoin urgent et impérieux de le sentir en moi… et ce rapidement, sous peine de devenir folle.

Je lâchais un grognement sourd, lorsqu'il arrêta. Il pouffa, avant de faire glisser cette foutue culotte le long de mes jambes. Il en profita pour m'enlever mes bas alors que je soulevais mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je me retrouvais totalement nue sous son regard plus qu'insistant.

Bizarrement, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui… comme toujours ! J'avais l'impression qu'il réussissait à faire ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Il revint entre mes cuisses et les écarta doucement, avançant sa tête vers mon intimité. Il y posa délicatement ses lèvres et rapidement ses doigts vinrent se joindre à elles pour me rendre folle. Il joua un instant avec le point plus SENSIBLE de mon anatomie, avant d'introduire un doigt en moi…puis un deuxième. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mouvoir mon bassin contre lui et de pousser des petits gémissements. Je laissais échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsque je sentis sa langue remplacer ses doigts. Il continua sa torture pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne remonte vers moi et ne pose un baiser sur ma joue.

Il était encore vêtu de son pantalon et boxer et je trouvais ça soudainement très injuste que je ne puisse pas profiter de lui comme il était en train de le faire avec moi.

Plus déterminée que jamais, d'un coup de bassin je le fis rouler sous moi et je me retrouvais sur lui, à cheval sur sa taille. Un instant, je frottais mon intimité contre la sienne : tendue et recouverte. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration. Je me penchai sur son cou, alors que mes mains se dirigeaient déjà vers son pantalon. A son tour, il m'aida en se débarrassant du tissu gênant, se retrouvant en boxer. Une bosse déformait allégrement son sous-vêtement et cela me provoqua une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Le fait de savoir que c'était moi la responsable de son état, était très excitant…

Mais la patience me quitta rapidement et mes doigts se faufilèrent sous la lisière du tissu et vinrent s'emparer de son membre tendu. Il s'immobilisa un instant, me fixa de ses yeux troublés par le désir, alors que ma main faisait des va-et-vient. J'en profitais pour faire glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes. A présent nous étions tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité.

Le contact de son sexe nu directement contre le mien, me fit perdre totalement la tête. A nouveau, il me retourna sur le dos et me domina de toute sa hauteur et me pénétra. Je n'arrivais plus à penser tellement que mon cerveau était embrumé. Il maintenait une cadence plus rapide et ses coups de reins étaient longs et puissant, allant toujours plus profondément en moi. Sans crier gare, je me sentis partir et tout mon corps se contractait, emprisonnant Edward en moi. Je le sentis se tendre quelques secondes après, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi.

Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position, transpirant, reprenant petit à petit notre respiration normal.

Puis il se redressa sur les coudes, en m'encadrant le visage et il posa un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer et de se coucher à mes cotés.

Alors que je venais me lover sur son torse, je le sentis se tendre et je relevais la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« _ Merde Bella, j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif !! »_ lâcha t'il

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sous pilule et puis je me suis toujours protégée…jusqu'à maintenant_ » murmurais je à son oreille.

Il sembla rassuré, mais rajouta :

« _C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive !! Tu me fais perdre la tête_ ! »

Je m'esclaffais, remontant le drap sur nous et m'installant plus confortablement contre lui. Le sexe avec Edward adulte était tout simplement… fabuleux. Rien à voir avec notre première fois.

« _A quoi penses-tu ?_ » demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui

« _Je me disais que nous avions fait de sacrés progrès_ » pouffais-je

« _Je _ _vais prendre ça pour un compliment…pour moi aussi c'était génial_ » dit il en m'embrassant la tempe.

_« On recommence ça quand tu veux Edward !_ » murmurais-je alors que la fatigue me tombait dessus

Doucement je me sentais glisser dans le sommeil et mes paupières se firent lourdes.

J'ouvrais péniblement un œil, encore tout endormi. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois, avant de pouvoir les ouvrir convenablement et de ne plus être gênée par le soleil qui inondait la pièce malgré les volets fermés. Je me retournais sur le dos et m'apercevais enfin que la place à côté de moi était vide et froide.

Ou était passé Edward ? D'un coup la panique, s'insinua en moi et des milliers de questions fusèrent dans mon cerveau. Et s'il avait regretté ? Et si … ? Et si… ?

Cependant je fus vite apaisée par le son mélodieux du piano, qui provenait du salon. Je me levais rapidement pour le rejoindre et je lui empruntais un boxer qui trainait au sol et un t-shirt. Au moment, où j'entrais dans la pièce, il s'arrêta de jouer avant de me lancer un grand sourire et de me faire signe d'approcher. Je pris place à ces côtés et il recommença à jouer pendant quelques minutes. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette mélodie. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la partition et me rendis compte que c'était une création personnelle, car les notes avaient été écrites à la main. Je pouvais reconnaitre l'écriture régulière et aérienne d'Edward.

_« C'est toi qui a écrit cette musique ?_ » demandais-je impressionnée

Il acquiesça en silence avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'embrasser.

_« C'est magnifique Edward_ ! »

_« Merci, bien dormi ? »_

_« Plutôt oui… mais déçue de ne pas t'avoir trouvé au réveil _» susurrais-je dans un autre baiser.

« _Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors au lieu de tourner en rond et de te réveiller, j'ai préféré me lever !_ » répondit Edward en me câlinant.

« _Tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé_ ? » demandais je soudainement

J'avais besoin de réponses et je voulais que nous soyons clairs l'un avec l'autre, une fois pour toutes, même si beaucoup de choses avaient été dites la veille. Il me scruta, surpris par ma question.

« _Absolument pas….et toi ? »_

_« Pareil. Alors, je suppose que cette fois, c'est officiel…tu es mon petit ami » _Dis-je sérieuse.

_« Oui et toi tu es ma petite amie… »_

Le soulagement que je ressentais fut vite remplacé par de la joie et beaucoup de sentiments que j'avais encore du mal à identifier.

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur nos deux visages, nous avions l'air de deux niais totalement perdu dans notre petite bulle d'amour.

Ce que j'avais complètement oublié, c'était qu'à toute médaille, il y'avait un revers et que le bonheur était souvent éphémère.

* * *

A suivre :D

alors? verdict?

non non, je ne suis pas Sadique, mais quelle idée...haha ( pas taper pas taper!!)

la suite la semaine prochaine..

Lo


	11. Chapter 11

Et nooooooon je ne suis pas morte, ni en vacances ( bouhou sniff...), mais je croule et je me noie sous le travail!!!!!

alors je vous presente mes excuses pour mon retard! _

aie aie, au boulot ils exploitent les petites nouvelles, pourtant Juillet et Aout sont censés etre des mois plutot calme!!! mon oeil...on a jamais autant bossé!

je passe juste en coup de vent...car la fin de semaine et WE vont etre chargés en boulot et emotions...mais je pense quand meme a vous!! et vi c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous pour cette fin de semaine.. car ca y'est je vais rajouté un an au compteur ce vendredi!!!

bon j'arrete de raconter ma vie...y'a plus interessant lol

je prendrai le temps de repondre aux reviews après le WE qd je serais en repos!! Merci a vous pour vos reviews et merci a Lili36 (tu dechires ;)).... les 100 sont depassées, wow ca me fait tout bizarre car c'est une première pour moi ^^!!

je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espere que cela continuera!!

bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notre relation avait prit enfin un tournant intéressant. Edward s'investissait plus dans celle-ci, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous avions rendu officiel notre situation auprès de nos familles respectives, même si ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, depuis longtemps.

Mon père avait grincé des dents, se retenant, de justesse, de se jeter sur son fusil et de canarder mon petit ami. Ma mère était tout simplement ravie, soulagée que je revienne enfin à la raison. Emmett, qui n'avait jusque là émit aucune objection à notre couple, décidait qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation entre homme.

Il emmenait Edward dehors me laissant seule dans le salon. Je trépignais d'impatience, tournant comme un lion en cage. Sur un coup de tête, je les suivais discrètement. Bien sur, ce n'était pas du tout dans mon genre de filer les gens de cette façon, mais c'était à croire que Rose et Alice finissait par me déteindre dessus. Je me planquais derrière le pot de fleur qui donnait sur la terrasse, où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Je me concentrais sur la conversation en court.

_« J'aurai pourtant juré que je t'avais appris que écouter aux portes, c'était mal Bella._ » surgit la voix de mon père dans mon dos.

Je sursautais alors que je me tournais vers lui. Dans mon mouvement je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvas les fesses par terre. Charlie lâcha un petit rire et secoua la tête, avant de se lisser la moustache.

_« Quel rabat-joie tu fais Papa !! Et puis chut…tu vas me faire repérer !!_ » Marmonnais-je en le poussant à partir d'un geste de la main.

_« J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère_ » disait ce dernier avant d'obtempérer puis de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Je me focalisais à nouveau sur l'objet de ma filature, en reprenant ma position initiale.

« _Eddy, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur pote_ » disait Emmett, en lui serrant l'épaule

Mon petit ami acquiesça en silence avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

« _Cependant les règles du jeu vont un peu changer, maintenant que tu sors avec ma petite sœur. Je te préviens, si __tu la__ fait souffrir une seule fois…meilleur ami ou pas, je te botterai le cul tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines et accessoirement je te défoncerai la gueule jusqu'à ce qui ne te reste plus une seule dent. Pigé ?! » Termina_ mon ainé.

J'apercevais Edward se raidir et déglutir avant qu'un sourire en coin se pose sur ses lèvres.

« _Je crois que j'ai compris le message…alors arrête avec ton air menaçant de grand frère protecteur…tu me fous vraiment les pétoches ! » _dit il

Emmett s'esclaffa avant de lui lancer une grande tape dans le dos.

_« Tu sais Ed…tu as été exactement pareil avec Jasper et tu faisais tout aussi peur_ ! »

J'en avais assez entendu et je sentais que la conversation touchait bientôt à sa fin, je tournais les talons puis m'éloignais sur la pointe des pieds en direction du salon.

J'étais fière d'avoir un frère comme Emmett. Il avait toujours respecté mes choix et me soutenait dans ceux-ci. Une vague de culpabilité me submergea. En partant pour la France, je l'avais lui aussi abandonné.

Le retour des deux hommes me tirait de mes pensées, alors qu'Edward se laissait tomber près de moi dans le sofa. Il m'attira dans le creux de ses bras, sous les yeux malicieux de mon frère.

Nous ne nous attardions pas trop car nous étions invités chez les Cullen, le soir même. Je me sentais anxieuse et j'appréhendais la confrontation. Pourtant Esmée et Carlisle étaient tellement gentils et me connaissaient depuis de années.

Edward immobilisa la voiture devant la grande maison de son enfance et il tourna la tète dans ma direction.

« _Tu es prête ? »_

_« Je pense que oui…après tout…ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une étrangère_ » balbutiais-je

Il lâcha un rire, avant de sortir de la voiture et de m'attendre du coté passager.

_« Allez, viens au lieu de raconter des âneries… »_ Dit il en me tendant la main, alors je m'extirpais du véhicule.

Docilement, je m'en saisis et je le suivais. A peine qu'il avait toqué à la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur sa mère, qui était tout sourire. Elle nous invita à entrer après une accolade de bienvenu, nous débarrassant de nos affaires et je suivais Edward dans le salon. Son père se leva d'un bond et nous enlaça à son tour.

J'étais étonnée, je pensais trouver ce soir Alice et Jasper…elle n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de venir nous embêter et de me tirer les vers du nez.

« _Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu ce soir »_ me confia Esmée en s'installant près de moi.

« _Merci à vous pour l'invitation_ » répondis-je surprise

_« Bella Bella, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de me tutoyer ? Déjà quand tu étais plus jeune…tu te souviens ?_ » Pouffa Me Cullen.

_« Elle a raison Jeune fille, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant »_ ajouta Carlisle

Je rougissais pour la première fois de la soirée…décidément cette famille allait finir par me faire mourir de gêne…

Le repas avait été succulent et la soirée avait été agréable. Au moment de partir, Esmée m'attrapa par le bras.

« _Tout va bien Esmée_ ? » demandais-je intriguée par son geste.

_« Merci Bella_ ! »

_« Euh… je vous…T'en prie ! Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi_ ! » Répondis-je penaude

Elle me répondit par un sourire énigmatique qui éclairait ses yeux verts. Elle me relâcha et alla se coincer sous le bras de son époux sans un mot supplémentaire. Edward me traina à sa suite avant de faire un signe à ses parents qui étaient restés sur le perron.

Ainsi trois mois s'écoulèrent… trois mois où je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Tout me semblait parfait. J'avais enfin trouvé un poste de psychologue dans un hôpital concurrent à celui de Carlisle. Même s'il m'avait proposé son aide et une place dans son équipe, la perspective de travailler avec le père de mon petit ami, me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Mon frère avait enfin retrouvé la totalité de sa mémoire. Une immense fête avait été organisée et durant laquelle, il avait demandé Rosalie en mariage. Cela avait été un moment mémorable et fort heureusement immortalisé par Jasper. Il aurait de quoi faire chanter sa sœur, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Parce que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir la belle et splendide Rosalie Hale s'étouffer avec son apéritif et le recracher de surprise directement sur le visage de son fiancé.

A ce souvenir, je lâchais un petit rire avant de me replonger sur mes notes. J'avais encore cinq patients à voir avant que ma journée se termine. J'étais pressée de retrouver Edward et de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ainsi que ses bras autour de moi. Mon amour pour lui n'avait pas faiblit un seul instant, se faisant même plus fort qu'auparavant. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir ces trois petits mots de ma bouche….je voulais tant lui dire « je t'aime », et encore, cela n'aurais pas été suffisant pour exprimer ce que je ressentais réellement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre…que le temps s'écoulait lentement ! Je devais le retrouver chez lui et passer la soirée avec lui.

N'ayant pas encore mon propre chez moi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez lui. Une partie de mes affaires occupaient ses étagères et ma brosse à dent trônait fièrement sur son lavabo de salle de bain.

Je faisais régulièrement les petites annonces afin de me trouver un petit nid rien qu'a moi…pour le moment il était hors de question que j'emménage avec lui, comme il me l'avait suggéré quelques semaines auparavant ! J'aimais ma liberté et mon indépendance !

Je sais je sais…j'avais une logique bizarre, mais je souhaitais conserver un endroit personnel et puis j'avais étudié que les couples qui fonctionnaient le mieux, étaient de ceux qui faisaient appartements apparts pendant un certain temps.

La sonnerie de mon bip retentit dans le silence de la pièce, me sortant de mes pensées. Dans un soupir, je fermais mon calepin d'un geste et me dirigeais vers mon prochain rendez vous.

Je sortais enfin des vestiaires, où j'avais enfin passé mes affaires civiles et me dirigeais vers mon vieux pick-up rouge, qui faisait étrangement tâche au milieu du parking de l'hôpital.

Dans un grincement inquiétant, je me garais à deux rues de l'immeuble d'Edward et finissait le chemin à pied. D'un mouvement rapide, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et à peine celui-ci arrivé que je m'engouffrais dedans. Le ding habituel de l'engin m'annonçait que j'étais enfin arrivée à destination. Je sortais et me dirigeais vers l'appartement de mon petit ami. Je frappais quelques coups à la porte et j'attendais patiemment que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. J'entendis le bruit d'une clé et l'instant d'après le bruit du loquet puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

_« Ahhh Edward tu en as mis tu temps à revenir_ » commença une voix nasillarde.

Devant moi, se trouvait une belle blonde, vêtue d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la poitrine. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt avant que l'information daigne monter jusqu'à mon cerveau, puis une violente douleur s'empara de mon cœur. Je reculais de quelques pas, afin de vérifier que j'étais au bon endroit.

_« Je cherche Edward Cullen_ » commençais je, la mâchoire serrée.

« _z'etes bien chez lui…il s'est absenté quelques instants et il va revenir dans quelques minutes_ » continua l'autre blonde « _je suis Tanya, sa femme_. »

…….

SA

FEMME

……

QUOI???? Je rêvais, non rectification, je nageais en plein cauchemar…je ne voyais pas d'autres explications possibles.

Non, je refusais d'y croire. Je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue. Il s'était bien foutu de moi le salaud !! La douleur qui régnait dans mon cœur, se transformait en une fureur sourde. Je tremblais de tout mon être. Le bruit de l'ascenseur me ramena sur terre, je tentais alors une fuite vers celui-ci. Edward se trouvait au fond du couloir, me bloquant ainsi ma retraite.

Un malaise s'insinua en moi à sa vue….à cet instant, j'aurais voulu être très loin. Difficilement, je réprimais un sanglot et mon cœur se contracta à me faire un mal de chien.

« _Eddy chéri, tu as de la visite_ » couina la blonde peroxydée.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain, pour ne pas me retourner et lui faire bouffer toutes ses dents. Celui-ci releva la tête dans notre direction, et je vis son regard s'assombrir et devenir nerveux. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour réagir. Je me précipitais vers la sortie de secours et commençais à dévaler les escaliers. Je sentis qu'Edward était sur mes talons et je l'entendis m'appeler. Sa main me stoppa net dans ma progression et me retourna vers lui tout en me coinçant contre le mur.

« _Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_ »

La colère vint me chatouiller les narines alors que j'essayais de me libérer de son étreinte mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

« _Ah oui ?? je viens chez toi alors que nous avons rendez vous et je trouve une pouffiasse qui se balade à moitié à poil dans ton appartement….je devrais croire qu'elle est venue faire une partie de scrabble avec toi peut __être ?__ »_ vociférais je, acide.

« _Je sais que c'est __difficile à__ croire, mais je t'en prie fait moi confiance et écoutes moi, ce n'est ce que tu crois ! »_ dit-il encore une fois.

« _Elle a dit qu'elle était ta femme ? C'est vrai Edward ? » _« _Oui…_ » Murmura t-il

Mais que j'étais conne…mon dieu, comment avais je pu me laisser berner comme ca ? Mais vraiment à quoi m'attendais je ? Qu'Edward m'aurait attendu ? Mais à quoi jouait-il à la fin ?

_« Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant »_ soufflais je à mon tour

«_ Comme tu m'as mis au courant, il y'a six ans de ton projet de partir à l'étranger » _

Encore un coup bas, je croyais que nous avions réglé cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Je vins planter pour la première fois depuis le départ, mon regard dans le sien. Je pus y lire de la peur, de la détresse, de la tristesse et de la colère. Ces mêmes sentiments qui m'animaient à cet instant.

_« Lâche-moi Edward »_ ordonnais je froide « _nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire»_

Il desserra sa prise et me laissa partir sans broncher l'air abattu. Je m'empressais de sortir, sans me retourner, de cet endroit et une fois dehors je me mis à courir en direction de ma voiture. Plusieurs fois, je m'affalais par terre, m'écorchant les mains, les coudes et les genoux. Finalement, je m'enfermais dans l'habitacle sécurisant de mon véhicule et relâchais enfin la pression et toutes les larmes de mon corps. Une douleur lancinante rongeait mes blessures, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui consumait mon cœur.

J'avais passé la nuit à me calmer puis j'avais fini par m'endormir dans mon pick-up. Le soleil me tira de mon sommeil. Je regardais ma montre et décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi.

Une fois arrivée, la maison était encore toute endormie et je m'installais en silence sur le sofa du salon, mon laptop sur les cuisses. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je change d'air. J'achetais mon billet d'avion et montais dans ma chambre préparer ma valise.

J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas et des pas lourds résonnaient dans les escaliers de bois. Emmett suivit de près par Alice, pénétraient dans ma chambre.

« _Bon dieu, Bella…tu es saine et sauve_ » soupira mon frère en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Que faisaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi me cherchaient-ils ? Se pourrait il qu'Edward… ?

_« Edward m'a appeler hier soir_ » continua mon frère en me jetant un coup d'œil « _il m'a rapidement expliqué la situation. Il s'inquiétait pour toi ! Tu as perdu ton cellulaire chez lui ! J'ai appelé papa pour savoir si tu étais à la maison._ »

« _Puis il m'appelé pour savoir si tu m'avais contacté_ » enchaina Alice « _personne ne savait ou tu étais…nous étions tous inquiets pour toi. Surtout dans l'état ou tu devais être_. »

« _Je vais bien maintenant, rassurez vous_ » dis je d'une voix monocorde.

Que leur avait dit Edward à mon sujet ? Les avait il mit au courant de notre dispute ?

« _Pourquoi fais tu ta valise ?_ » demanda Emmett alors que je continuais de plier mes affaires.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore fuir Bella_ » s'écria Alice « _soit plus courageuse que ça bon sang ! »_

Elle en avait de bonnes… elle qui vivait un conte de fée depuis des années avec son Jasper !

« _Fuir n'arrangera pas les choses Bell's…tu devrais l'écouter_ » continua mon frère en me prenant la main.

« _il a raison Bella, écoutes ce qu'Edward a à te dire_, _il y a surement une explication logique à tout cela_» ajouta Alice

D'un geste rageur, je me libérais et continuais ma besogne toujours, aussi fermée.

« _Oui vous avez raison…je ne suis qu'une lâche qui s'enfuit au moindre pépin !!! Mais de quel droit vous venez me juger, Vous qui nag__ez__ dans un bonheur sans le moindre nuage !! » _Criais je à mon tour.

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois Bella_ » pleura Alice

_« Moi non plus petite sœur »_

_« Vous n'allez pas me perdre…je vais juste rendre visite à Maman à Phoenix »_ marmonnais-je « _j'ai juste besoin de faire le point_. »

Malgré leurs protestations, je m'envolais quand même vers l'Arizona.

A suivre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les explications auront lieu dans le prochain chapitre, je pense d'ailleurs que celui ci sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier!!

alors qu'en dites vous???

je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain...mon emploi du temps etant assez aléatoire!

m'enfin...c'est pour bientot

merci a vous toutes d'avoir lu

bonne fin de semaine

lo


	12. Chapter 12

Tadam.... le chapitre 12 est arrivé, sans s'presser avec cape et son épée...euh, ca c'est zorro pardon!!(

bon alors je tiens a dire une chose....WOW!! le pauvre Edward, il s'est fait taillé tellement de costard qu'il pourra s'habiller pour les 10 ans à venir lol !! en tout cas je me suis bien marrée à lire vos reviews et contente d'avoir eu vos réactions!

merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews (j'vais commencer à en venir accro XD) et je vais en profiter pour repondre à celles que j'ai pas pu...( ooops pas très francais tout ça )

**Nana: **tu m'étonnes! moi aussi je l'aurais claquer direct..lui et tanya! un vrai carnage lol!! remarque qu'elle fuit de moins en moins loin la Bella, c'est en progrès hehe!

**Sylvia:**merci pour ta review.. t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas les "bad ending", il ya donc peu de chance que cela se termine mal...je leur en juste un peu baver XD!!

**Annick**: accroche toi..ca risque d'etre plus mouvementé encore dans celui ci et dans le prochain !!

**Hankepiwi 29:** c'est sur que il y a plus clean qu'Edward sur ce coup là..hehe du coup ça réputation est un peu malmené et ca lui fait pas de mal de temps en temps!!

**Mrs Esmée cullen **: qui n'aurait pas eu cette impression dans une telle situation.

**Chris**: après relecture, j'ai eu la meme reaction que toi!! et c'est exactement celle ci que je voulais vous faire ressentir!! il y a comme de la mauvaise foi dans l'air chez notre petit eddy lol!!

**lili **: vi vi tu as raison..il est un peu concon sur les bords sur ce coup...mais après la tempête..y'a le calme non?

encore un GGGGGRRAANNNNDD merci!! merci merci aussi a** LILI36 (**bonne vacances a toi et repose toi aussi!!)

une dernière chose...ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, ni celui des explications!!! dsléeee....c'est le prochain qui est deja prêt et qui n'attends que d'être corriger. l'attente sera carrement moins longue!! je suis gentille, j'avais prévu le coup!!

bonne lecture

lo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, je foulais enfin le sol de l'aéroport international de Phoenix. A peine sortie de l'engin, qu'une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Que ce fût bon de retrouver cette sensation et cette atmosphère me rendait nostalgique de mon enfance.

Je n'avais pas encore prévenue ma mère que je comptais passer quelques jours avec elle. C'était Jacob Black, un de mes amis d'enfance qui devait venir me récupérer. Lorsque je l'avais contacté, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde malgré le fait que nous étions en plein milieu de semaine et au beau milieu de la journée.

Je m'étais arrangée avec mon employeur pour obtenir quelques jours de repos, prétextant des soucis familiaux.

Que je détestais mentir.

Et pourtant, j'étais en train de me mentir à moi-même. Tant que j'étais en mouvement je ne pensais pas trop à lui. Si je m'arrêtais maintenant, je savais au fond de moi, que je craquerai et que la pente serait dure à remonter.

J'agrippais mon sac à dos et sortais d'un pas rapide de la zone d'arrivée en passant sous l'œil inquisiteur des douaniers. Il y'avait beaucoup de monde et je devais quasiment jouer des coudes pour me faufiler vers l'extérieur. Je ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaitre mon ami d'enfance.

Malgré le passage des années, Jacob n'avait guère changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi sombres que sa chevelure, qui se faisait désormais plus courte. Sa silhouette de rugbyman était vraiment imposante et il ne passait pas inaperçu dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçu enfin, un sourire lui éclaira le visage et en quelques enjambées, il était devant moi, m'étouffant presque sous la puissance de son accolade.

« _Bella ça fait un bail_ » dit il après m'avoir relâché et accessoirement reposé au sol. _« Je suis vraiment content de te revoir !! Bon retour en Arizona »_

_« Merci Jake, ca fait toujours plaisir de revenir ici quand je suis accueillis de la _sorte » pouffais- je.

Il se pencha et s'empara de mon sac qu'il envoya par-dessus de son épaule et m'invita à le suivre. Il me mena en silence jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra une fois que j'avais grimpé à l'intérieur.

« _Alors quel bon vent t'amène parmi nous ?_ » commença t-il

_« Disons que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul en ce moment, et quoi de mieux qu'un retour aux sources._ »

« _Des problèmes de cœurs c'est ca ? »_ dit il malicieusement

Étais-je si transparente ???

_« C'est évident…et puis je te connais par cœur depuis le temps_ » continua t-il

C'était vrai qu'à une époque, il savait beaucoup de choses sur moi…mais j'étais partie une première fois rejoindre mon père et puis une seconde fois pour la France. L'enfant qu'il avait connu avait bien changé.

Je sortais mon portable de mon sac et y jetais un coup d'œil : cinq appels en absence. Un d'Alice, un de Rosalie, un d'Emmett et deux d'Edward.

Comment osait-il ??

Je retins un frisson alors que mon cœur s'emballait et je refermais le clapet de l'engin dans un geste brusque. Je fermais les yeux un instant, tentant de calmer ma respiration devenue trop rapide et erratique. La main chaude de Jake sur la mienne me ramena à la réalité et j'affrontais son regard inquiet avec un pauvre sourire en coin.

« _ca va, ne t'inquiète pas_ » marmonnais je, en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège.

Bientôt, il se gara devant la maison de ma mère et me rendis enfin mon bras. Si Emmett était là, il me passerait un de ces savons. Les relations entre mon frère et Jacob avaient toujours été plutôt tendu et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi.

Après avoir récupéré mon sac sur la banquette arrière, je sortais de la voiture et rejoignais mon ami qui m'attendait déjà sur le perron. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur ma déchainée de mère, qui resta pour le coup muette et me regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_« Bella ?? Mais que fais tu la ma chérie ? »_

«_ Hey Maman, je viens passer quelques jours avec toi ! Je ne te dérange pas ? »_

« _Non, bien sur que non. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, tu le sais bien !!_ » S'écria t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et me couvrir les joues de baisers « _Phil, on va avoir de la visite_ » continua Renée alors qu'elle se reculait afin de reprendre sa position initiale.

Son mari pointa le bout de son nez une minute plus tard et me salua à son tour. Ils nous invitèrent à entrer et je déposais mon sac dans le salon avant de me poser sur le fauteuil. Jacob s'assit sur l'accoudoir et se laissa aller en arrière, me passant un bras autour des épaules.

_« Alors Jake, comment va Leah ? _» demanda ma mère

« _Bien vu les circonstances_ » s'esclaffa t-il

Leah… je me souvenais bien d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu me blairer et elle était folle amoureuse de Jacob depuis des années. Lorsque nous étions adolescentes, elle m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs car elle trouvait que le jeune homme et moi étions trop proches. Quelles foutaises !! Jacob Black et moi, ensemble… nan, inimaginable… en tout cas pour ma part !

_« Bella chérie, tu étais au courant que Leah et Jacob allaient devenir parents dans quelques mois ? »_

Finalement on dirait qu'elle avait réussit à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« _Non, je ne savais pas !! Tu es un petit cachotier Jake !! Félicitation_ » m'exclamais je heureuse pour lui, en lui tapotant le dos.

Il m'offrit un sourire gêné que je ne compris pas vu les circonstances et il retira son bras pour le ramener devant lui, tentant de cacher son malaise. Jacob avait toujours plus ou moins eu un comportement étrange en ma présence, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à en connaître la raison.

Nous restâmes encore une petite heure à discuter et Jacob prit enfin congé. Je passais la journée à supporter les extravagances de ma mère et à servir de cobayes pour ses expériences culinaires.

Je réintégrais enfin ma chambre dans la soirée et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. J'attrapais mon cellulaire et le portais à mon oreille après avoir composé le numéro de mon frère. Celui-ci décrocha quelques sonneries plus tard.

_« Em', c'est moi »_

« _Je ne connais pas de « c'est moi »_ » répondis t-il.

« _Très drôle, je suis morte de rire…. !!!_ » fis je ironique.

Que mon frère pouvait m'exaspérer parfois !!

« _ Tu n'as pas d'humour Bell's ! Alors tu es bien arrivée ? »_ Demanda t-il

« _Oui, maman est ravie et trèeeees enthousiaste… tu la connais »_

_« Oui j'imagine…_ » S'esclaffa t-il

_« Tiens j'ai vu Jacob aujourd_… »

_« Quoi ? Encore ce Black ! Tu connais mon point de vue à son sujet ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher, de le fréquenter_ »

« _Hey minute…Emmett, je n'ai plus dix ans et tu n'es pas mon père !! C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais aimé Jake ? »_

« _Ce mec est malsain ! Il t'a toujours tourné autour, il a des vues sur toi et j'aime pas ca » _bouda t-il

_« Em' tu n'as pourtant rien dit pour Edward !! »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil…Eddy c'est mon pote et c'est un mec bien, contrairement a ce que tu crois ! »_

_« Tu le défends encore, même après ce qu'il a fait !! Tu devrais être de mon côté, merde! »_ Commençais je, alors que je haussais le ton.

_« Bella, écoute je sais que la situation peut te paraitre tendue et difficile, mais il y a une bonne explication à tout ça, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer._ » tenta t-il, essayant de calmer le jeu.

_« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis »_

«_ Alors parle avec Edward, laisse le t'expliquer, s'il te plait Isabella ! Je t'assure que ça en vaut vraiment la peine_ » souffla t-il

« _Bien. Mais avant j'ai besoin de me calmer ! Je l'appellerai quand je serais prête_ » consentis-je, alors que je me redressais.

« _Une dernière chose Bell' : fais gaffe à Black…je ne le sens pas ce type là_ »

« _Tu sais, il a une copine et il va être père. Je crois que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui_ !! » Dis je

_« ca ne veut rien dire, méfie toi quand même de lui s'il te_ plait »

« _Oui papa…bon j'te laisse Emmett ! Passe le bonsoir à tout le_ monde »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que je raccrochais déjà. Cette conversation m'avait mise en rogne : mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Je ne supportais pas quand mon frère agissait de la sorte !

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, avant de passer par la salle d'eau afin d'assouvir mes minutes d'humanité. Fin prête, je me glissais entre les draps de mon lit et sombrais dans un sommeil remplit de cauchemar.

Les deux premiers jours furent les plus tranquilles. Je retrouvais avec plaisirs tous les endroits que j'aimais côtoyer lorsque j'étais enfant. J'en profitais pour flâner au gré de mes envies dans les rues de Phoenix, m'interdisant de penser à Edward.

Mais c'était peine perdue car je l'avais vraiment dans la peau.

J'aimais un homme marié.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas et j'essayais d'analyser la situation objectivement.

Pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé avant ? Alice ou Emmett étaient-ils au courant ? Si oui pourquoi n'avaient-ils, rien dit ? Et je devais le reconnaitre, ce n'était pas vraiment le style d'Edward de se comporter de la sorte ! Mais alors qui était cette femme ? Et Edward qui voulait me parler à présent ! Toute cette histoire me donnait une sacrée migraine.

Après avoir pris un frappuccino au Starbuck du coin, je rentrais gentiment à la maison. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je trouvais Edward assis sur le perron. J'hésitais un instant à m'enfuir dans le sens opposé, mais il releva la tête au même moment et captura mon regard. Il sauta sur ses pieds et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Il s'approcha timidement de moi, baissant la tête, alors que je trainais la patte pour rentrer et que mon cœur tentait de s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique. Je remarquais cependant qu'un beau coquard ornait son œil droit. Je soupçonnais Emmett d'en être le responsable. Cette pensée me fît sourire.

« _Bella _»

« _Edward _»

Cette voix ! Jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer ! C'était une triste constatation.

Il passait d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise, me fixant avec un regard nerveux.

_« Bella, je…tu…_ » Commença t-il, cherchant ses mots. « _Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi »_

_« On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie Edward_ » répondis-je « _et puis je ne suis pas sure que ta femme soit d'accord avec ça »_

Je le vis se tendre et grimacer.

« _En parlant de ca, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois_. » s'écria-t-il, en me prenant les mains et s'approchant de moi.

C'était ce moment que choisit, Jacob pour débarquer, un gros bouquet de rose à la main. Il se figea une seconde avant de fondre sur Edward et de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

« _Je te conseil de la laisser tranquille »_ rugit-il menaçant.

Edward réagit au quart de tour et lui envoya son poing directement dans sa mâchoire. Jake recula sous l'impact du coup.

« _Tu te calmes l'armoire à glace »_ cracha Edward

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Jacob pour rentrer dans une rage noire et pour se rétablir sur ses jambes puis d'armer son bras avant de percuter le nez de son adversaire. Un bruit sourd s'échappa de l'appendice nasal de mon petit ami. J'essayais de les arrêter, tentant de les séparer, mais un liquide chaud et visqueux coula sur mes mains, me forçant à m'éloigner.

Oh mon dieu !!

Du sang !

D'un coup je sentis ma tête tournée et de grandes bouffés de chaleur s'emparer de mon corps.

Et ce fût le trou noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

le retour de Jacob...qui l'aurait cru?

j'ai longtemps hésité a le faire intervenir... et le voila!

en plus, le pauvre Edward qui en plus d'avoir des costards, se retrouve avec un coquard et un nez cassé!! mais qui a dit vengeance??? :p

bon j'espere que ca vous à plu!!

dites moi ce que vous en pensez...merci d'avoir lu!!

a très bientot

lo


	13. Chapter 13

toc toc.... c'est le chapitre 13!! le voila comme promis!!

c'est le dernier chapitre et celui des explications...du coup, j'ai un peu la pression, car depuis le temps que vous les attendez, j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur et que cela vous plaira!!

je reviendrai avec un épilogue pour conclure cette histoire!

je vous dis un ENORME MERCI à toutes d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de m'avoir encouragé ou tout simplement de l'avoir mise dans vos alertes!! je suis bien contente d'en être arrivé au bout!!

merci à LILI36!!

bonne lecture

* * *

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil, par l'odeur forte du vinaigre et par la main vigoureuse qui secouait mon épaule. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, luttant pour qu'ils restent ouverts.

« _Ma chérie…tu reviens enfin parmi nous_ » s'écria ma mère en me tenant fermement contre elle.

Je me sentais tellement mal, que je n'essayais même pas de me débattre pour me sortir de son étreinte. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'un convoi de bulldozers m'avait roulé dessus.

« _ Renée chérie, tu devrais la relâcher, elle est toute rouge_ ! » pouffa Phil

Soudain, la prise se fit moins forte et je m'effondrais à nouveau sur le lit.

« _Ma petite fille, désolée ! J'ai tellement eu peur. Quand je t'ai vu inanimée dans les bras d'Edward, j'ai cru que je tombais dans les pommes à mon tour._ » Expliqua ma mère.

Des images de bagarres me revinrent en tête, alors que Renée me caressait les cheveux. Je relevais brusquement la tête, à la recherche du jeune homme et accessoirement de Jacob.

_« Je suis restée combien de temps dans les vapes ? »_

_« Je dirais une vingtaine de minutes_ »

Oh…Ah oui, en effet, j'avais du leur faire une belle frayeur. Me sentant plus solide, je me dépêtrais de mes draps sous le regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet de mes parents.

« _Si ça t'intéresse Bell ', il ya deux jeunes hommes qui t'attendent de pied ferme dans le salon »_ dit Phil en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, alors que je passais près de lui.

« _Bella !_ » appela ma mère

La main sur la poignée de porte, je me tournais vers elle.

_« Edward est vraiment charmant ! Tu as vraiment bon gout ma fille_ _! tu en es où avec lui? »_

« _Maman… »_ Marmonnais je

« _Oh que tu peux être rabat joie_. »

« _Et toi curieuse comme une fouine !!_ »

Mon beau père lâcha un rire bruyant devant notre échange.

_« Ce que j'en dis moi…c'est qu'il s'inquiétait drôlement pour toi. Phil à pratiquement dû utiliser le pied de biche pour le séparer de toi. Il ne voulait pas te quitter, alors que lui-même était blessé. » _Remarqua ma mère, en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied.

_« C'est vrai ? _» couinais-je

Elle me fît un clin d'œil avant de me chasser d'un signe de main, en faisant semblant de me snober. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre devant une telle démonstration de bonne humeur, je souriais à mon tour alors que je m'engageais plus confiante dans le couloir, en direction du salon.

J'avais à peine posé un pied dans la pièce qu'Edward et Jacob se tenaient devant moi, le regard inquiet.

L'un, en plus de son coquard, avait le nez complètement tuméfié et un hématome s'étendait déjà sous ses yeux. Un pansement de fortune reposait néanmoins dessus, cachant le plus gros des dégâts.

Quant à mon ami d'enfance, sa lèvre inferieure était fendue en plusieurs endroits et un bleu commençait à gagner du terrain sur sa joue.

« _Et bien…vous faites vraiment peur à voir messieurs »_ m'esclaffais je

_« Tu peux parler »_ grogna Jake, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je secouais la tête et j'ignorais sa remarque en me déplaçant vers Edward qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Même s'il m'avait blessé, le voir dans cet état me serra le cœur. Je n'étais pas aussi méchante et rancunière. J'avançais une main vers son visage et effleurais sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça.

« _Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?_ » demandais-je doucement

« _Ce n'est rien comparer à ce que je ressens ici »_ dit il en me capturant la main et la posant sur son cœur.

Brusquement je me reculais et lui lançais un regard noir. Il n'allait pas m'avoir comme ça !! il me fallait des explications avant !

« _Et moi, je pus le fromage c'est ca ?_ » lâcha Jacob, l'air jaloux.

« _On t'a pas sonné toi, alors tu la ferme_ » répondit Edward en se postant devant moi.

« _Oh oh, ça suffit maintenant les Cro-Magnon, faites baisser un peu le taux de testostérone…j'ai un peu de mal à gérer là, vos démonstrations de virilité! »_ m'écriais je

La pression tomba d'un cran, ne s'effaçant pas totalement cependant et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé, suivit de près par les garçons.

« _Que c'est il passer?_ » murmurais-je

« _J'ai cru que tu étais en danger, quand j'ai vu l'autre abruti te prendre par les mains et te hurler dessus…mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et … _» commençait Jacob

« _Tu m'as défoncé le nez !!_ » conclut Edward

Mon ami d'enfance lui répondit en lui montrant son majeur fièrement dressé. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins.

_« Je me souviens maintenant, à la vue de ton sang Edward…mes nerfs ont lâché ! »_ dis-je gênée « mais _que venais tu faire ici Jake ? Tu avais un bouquet de fleur en main, il me semble ! »_

Le concerné s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en face de moi, nerveux.

_« j..je passais dans le coin, c'est tout ! »_

Edward, près de moi, se tendit et serra ses poings sur son jeans. D'un geste apaisant, je glissais ma main sur une des siennes. La réponse était évidente…mon frère avait raison.

_« Et lui c'est qui ?_ » demanda Jacob voulant faire diversion.

C'était vraiment une bonne question. Au vue de notre situation, c'était un peu flou.

« _Edward est…est le garçon que j'aime et qui me fait souffrir et aussi la raison de ma venue ici. »_

Un long silence s'empara de la pièce et personne ne bougeait.

« _Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire tu m'aimes vraiment_ ? » S'étonna le concerné en se tournant vers moi.

Je me levais d'un bond tentant de cacher mon malaise.

Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait tourner sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche avant de parler…surtout pour sortir une chose comme ca !! De plus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, surtout en présence de Jacob. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de clarifier la situation avec lui et j'espérais enfin que toute ambigüité avait disparue.

Ma mère entra au même moment, me tirant de cette délicate situation.

« _Messieurs, je vais vous demander de suivre mon mari. Il va vous conduire à l'hôpital pendant que Bella va se reposer un peu !_ »

Elle ne leur laissa guère le choix et les garçons suivirent Phil sans moufter. Le bruit de la voiture nous signala que nous étions enfin seules dans la maison. Je m'autorisais enfin à souffler un peu. Mes nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours et réclamaient inlassablement depuis, un peu de répit.

« _Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ma chérie »_ annonça ma mère.

« _Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'intéresse d'un coup à ma vie sentimentale ? »_ m'exclamais je, comprenant où Renée voulait en venir.

« _Peut être parce que tout simplement, tu n'en avais pas avant …alors on se rattrape_ » gloussa t-elle.

« _Ou bien c'est votre vie qui n'est pas assez trépidante » _contrais je

_« Oh bien vu… bien vu !! »_ admit-elle _« Plus sérieusement, je veux que tu sois heureuse ma fille. La vie n'est pas toujours tendre et il est de notre devoir de supporter les épreuves qui se présentent, pour pouvoir apprécier enfin le vrai bonheur. »_

Elle semblait si sérieuse pendant son petit monologue, que je ne réussissais même pas à en rire. Elle avait raison et cela m'exaspérait d'admettre cette vérité. Elle vint se placer à mes cotés et posa ses lèvres sur ma tempes.

« _Va te coucher Bella, tu auras tout le temps de te torturer les méninges plus tard_ »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je m'écroulais quelques minutes plus tard sur mon lit et sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Un bruit régulier me sortait de mon repos. On aurait dit comme une pierre que l'on jetait sur une vitre. Je secouais la tête, recadrant mes pensées et zieutais mon réveil. Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et j'étais loin d'avoir mon quota d'heure de sommeil. Le bruit se faisant toujours entendre, attirant mon attention. Je me levais lourdement et me dirigeais en direction de la nuisance sonore.

Il venait bien de ma fenêtre et contre toute attente, je retrouvais Edward comme étant le responsable. Il se tenait debout sous vitre, armant son bras pour un nouvel envoi de projectile lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Il me fit un petit signe de la main, m'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, m'assurant de mon éveil. Puis je levais les yeux au ciel devant une telle ténacité.

« _Mais c'est qu'il serait borné et têtu le garçon !!_ » marmonnais je en attrapant un pull « _pire qu'une bourrique ! »_

Je dévalais aussi silencieusement que possible les escaliers et hésitais quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte. Mes mains étaient moites au possible et une boule se formait au creux de mon estomac. Je jetais un coup d'œil, à mon reflet dans la glace du hall d'entrée.

Bah !! Edward m'avait vu bien pire que ça !! Respirant un bon coup, je franchissais enfin la dernière limite qui me séparait de lui.

Il se tenait juste derrière, les deux mains dans les poches, plus sexy que jamais. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, son nez cabossé et son éternel sourire en coin, chamboulèrent mes hormones d'adolescente attardée.

_« Salut »_

« _Salut »_

« _Tu as un moment ? Je dois te parler !_ » Dit il sur de lui.

_« Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, tu as intérêt à avoir des explications à la hauteur Cullen »_ sifflais je.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de me prendre la main et de me conduire vers la balancelle qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

_« J'ai l'impression que nous deux, nous sommes destinés à avoir des relations plutôt compliquées…rien n'est simple avec toi._ » commença –t-il

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, l'invitant à poursuivre. Pour le moment il ne m'apprenait rien de nouveau. Il se racla la gorge avant de se réinstaller correctement.

_« Isabella…Bella, c'est la première fois que je fais autant de kilomètre pour retrouver une fille. Je tiens énormément à toi… je veux dire que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime à m'en arracher le cœur pour te le prouver. _»

J'esquissais un sourire devant la métaphore.

_« Quand je t'ai vu ce jour là, aussi triste, blessée et déchirée…je me suis rendu compte que je venais faire une belle boulette en te laissant partir, sans me battre._ »

« _De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas réussis à me retenir Edward ! Quand j'ai besoin de prendre le large…je le fais _! » Murmurais je

« _ En ce qui concerne Tanya… c'est une longue histoire._ » dit il en se passant une main dans la nuque.

« _ J'ai tout mon temps Edward…Morphée me fait des infidélités ce soir »_

« _ça a commencé, il y a un peu moins de neuf mois, pour l'anniversaire de Jasper. Nous avions décidé de lui offrir un séjour à Las Vegas, avant qu'il ne se marrie. Tu vois c'était plus dans le but de s'éclater un peu et d'avoir du bon temps entre potes._ »

Il fit une pause, semblant chercher les mots.

_« Seulement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu_. » souffla t-il « _un soir de notre séjour, j'ai bu un peu plus que d'habitude et j'ai pris une monstrueuse cuite… c'était le flou total. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais en compagnie d'une jeune femme, d'un certificat de mariage et d'une bague au doigt. Je ne me souvenais de rien !!! Un véritable trou noir ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai consommé avec elle !_ » Continua t-il « _cette fille, c'était Tanya. J'ai mis Jasper et Emmett au courant puis nous avons de suite lancé les processus d'annulation et de divorce. J'avais signé tout les papiers et Tanya m'avait promis de le faire aussi. L'histoire à été oublié, jusqu'à la semaine dernière. J'ai appris que les papiers de l'annulation de mariage, étaient toujours sur le bureau du juge de l'état du Nevada, attendant la signature de Tanya. _» Acheva t-il en osant un regard vers moi.

« _Pourquoi est elle venue te voir et que veut elle ?_ »

« _Elle a des ennuis financiers et voudrait que je l'aide…même contre ma volonté. Elle prétexte le fait que nous sommes encore mariés. »_

Une colère sourde monta en moi… décidément, je n'aurais du me retenir et lui refaire le portrait à cette pouffiasse blonde. Je serrais mes poings, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent mal et que les jointures devinrent blanches.

Edward quant à lui, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant moi, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« _Toute cette histoire avait été gardé secrète. Mais devant l'ampleur que tout ce merdier à prit ces derniers jours, j'ai du en parler aux parents. Même majeur, je me suis pris un de ces savons. Maintenant, j'ai engagé un avocat pour régler définitivement toute cette affaire. »_

Il s'arrêta un instant de marcher et se tourna vers moi.

_« Je suis conscient que ça du être dur pour toi ces derniers jours, mais j'aimerai réellement qu'à la fin de la semaine tu rentre avec moi et que l'on recommence notre histoire. »_

Je le laissais parler, fermant les yeux et savourant ses paroles. Mon cœur trépignait de joie et me poussait à me jeter à son cou. Je me sentais plus légère et tous sentiments négatifs avaient fuient mon être.

« _Merci Edward._ » dis-je tout simplement « _ca me fait du bien de savoir ça ! Mais, il est évident que nous souffrons d'un manque de communication et de sincérité. »_

Son regard émeraude s'accrocha au mien pendant de longues minutes.

« _Écoute, je te propose quelque chose…nous effaçons toutes nos rancœurs et nous repartons de zéro, sans préjugé et le plus honnêtement possible et puis on voit où cela nous mène ! »_ expliqua t-il toujours aussi sérieux « _alors qu'en dis tu ? »._

Il était en train de me proposer une seconde chance, pour lui comme pour moi. Car il ne fallait pas oublier, que je n'avais pas été toute blanche dans l'histoire. Je sentais la joie irradier et se propager dans mes veines jusque dans le moindre recoin de mon corps. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette chance et je me battrai de toutes mes forces désormais pour que ça marche.

« _J'en dis que je suis d'accord à 100% »_ dis –je dans un sourire

Il me tendit une main que je saisis et m'attira à lui, en m'entourant de ses bras. J'enfouissais ma tête au creux de son cou et nouais mes mains dans son dos. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne tout en fredonnant.

I'm the one who really love you baby,

I've been knocking at your door

As long as i'm living,

I'll be waiting

As long as i'm breathing

I'll be there

Whenever you call me

I'll be waiting

Whenever you need me

I'll be there...*

"_Hey mais c'est Lenny Kravitz_**" m'exclamais je en me reculant "_j'adore cette chanson!!!!"_

_« Je sais »_ dit il en me faisant en clin d'œil « _je pensais que tu ne m'écouterais pas ce soir, alors je m'étais préparé à pousser la chansonnette sous ta fenêtre, toute la nuit s'il le fallait_. »

« _Si j'avais su…je t'aurais donné un peu plus de fil à retordre !! »_ gloussais je

_« Je suis pas sûre que tes voisins auraient apprécié ! »_

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant des heures, assis sur la balancelle, jusqu'à ce que la fraicheur du matin, nous surprenne, nous faisant frissonner et nous poussant à rentrer. Heureusement que les étés étaient chaud à Phoenix, nous n'aurions pas pu faire ça à Forks. Ce soir là, je m'endormais paisiblement et sereinement dans les bras protecteurs d'Edward. La tête sur son torse, je me laissais bercer par le son régulier de son cœur. J'étais vraiment une veinarde…et je suis sûre que vous ne me contredirez pas là-dessus !!

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite et je rentrais en compagnie d'Edward chez nous. A l'aéroport, toute la tribu nous attendait déjà dans la zone des arrivées. Alice et Rosalie agitaient fièrement une grande pancarte de bienvenue. Elles étaient carrément surexcitées et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, quand elles n'étaient pas occupées à m'étouffer sous leurs embrassades. Mon frère me réserva aussi son étreinte d'ours et me dépeigna avec sa paluche. Jasper lui se fît plus discret et me posa seulement une bise sonore sur la joue. Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie nous regardaient attendri avant qu'à leur tour, ils nous submergent de démonstration d'affection.

Sauf peut être pour Charlie !! Même s'il fût plus démonstratif que d'habitude.

Le groupe nous emmena à l'extérieur, en direction du parking. En chemin, Alice me posait un millier de questions, alors qu'Emmett nous chambrait allègrement et qu'Edward ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, je me tournais une dernière fois vers l'aéroport. Peut importe où cette situation nous menait, pour la première fois de ma vie je fonçais tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences. Je me sentais enfin libre et à ma place. Je savais à présent que tout irait bien. Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, je reportais mon attention sur ma famille et Edward me tendit la main.

Je savais que ma fuite prenait fin ici et que j'étais définitivement de retour au pays.

* * *

FIN

* c'est i'll be waiting de Lenny kravitz de son dernier album. Superbe chanson avec un super accompagnement piano... je suis fan! J'ai eu l'occas' de la voir en Live!! magnifique! on était limite en transe dans la salle!!

** ahhhhhh!! Lenny kravitz, tout un programme!! je l'ai vu en concert y'a deux mois!! OH MON DIEU!! ce mec est une bête de scene! il est super sexy en plus...pour ne rien gacher!! et sa voix!! Yummy :p

bien....nous y de m'avoir suivi. j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu!!! alors qu'en pensez vous?

je reviens bientot avec l'épilogue!!!

en attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine! bonne vacances aux uns et bon courage pour le boulot aux autres!

bises

lo


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs(??? qui sait? c'est beau de rêver ^^)...

Désolée pour l'attente, je vous mets enfin en ligne l'épilogue et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! je vais enfin cloturer cette histoire et je dois dire que je suis assez contente d'en arriver enfin au bout! en tout cas merci à vous toutes pour m'avoir lu, donner votre avis et votre enthousiasme...ca été un plaisir de vous faire partager cette histoire.

je remercie Annick et Sophiebelier pour la review que vous m'avez laissé sur le chap précedent et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement!! Merci aussi à LILI36 pour m'avoir supporter tout ce temps lol!!

Je souhaite un bon courage à toutes celles qui retourne en cours et pour la reprise des cours!! moi je vais bien profiter de mes vacances (pas taper pas taper :p). je compte revenir bientot avec une nouvelle histoire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira aussi!!

bonne lecture....

* * *

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis toute cette mésaventure. Cinq ans exactement. Cinq longues années qui n'avaient pas été de tout repos, mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre.

Pour le moment, j'étais assise dans le bureau de mon médecin et j'essayais désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je voyais bien ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortait et toute la scène se passait comme au ralenti.

J'étais venue consulter car quelques jours auparavant j'avais été malade, avec nausées et vomissements à la clef ! J'avais pensé à une bonne gastroentérite et je ne m'étais pas inquiétée outre mesure. Edward avait tout de même réussi à m'envoyer chez le médecin par mesure de sécurité.

_« Mlle Swan, vous avez entendue ce que je vous ai dis ? »_ me demanda le Docteur Cooper.

Pas vraiment non !! Mon cerveau semblait avoir fait une pause et refusait obstinément de redémarrer.

_« Euh…excusez moi Dr, non je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit !! »_

Mon vis-à-vis sourit de plus belle, comme si la situation était normale.

« _Vous êtes en enceinte_ _Bella_ » redit il

…

…

Allo Huston, on a un problème !!

On perdu la connexion avec Bella13!!

…

…

« _Quoi ? Comment ? »_ Répondis je surprise, ma voix montant dans les aigues.

« _Bella, je ne vais pas vous apprendre comment on fait les bébés, n'est ce pas ?_ » gloussa mon médecin.

« _Non, non bien sur que non !! Alors je suis vraiment enceinte »_ demandais-je timidement.

L'autre hocha la tête par l'affirmatif.

_« Pas de doute la dessus…félicitation ! »_

Je prenais doucement conscience de la situation et un sourire niais venait se peindre sur mon visage !

J'allais être maman !!

J'allais avoir un enfant d'Edward !

Une vague de joie et d'euphorie me submergea et des larmes pointèrent à mes yeux. Ca y est mes hormones de femmes enceinte, me jouaient déjà des tours et me transformaient véritable en madeleine !

_« Merci Docteur »_ dis-je entre deux sanglots

Celui-ci m'offrit un sourire rassurant et me tendit la boîte de kleenex.

« _Je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre le futur papa et la famille au courant ! Non ? »_ Continua t-il

J'acquiesçais en étouffant un reniflement et je commençais à me rhabiller. Le docteur Cooper m'ouvrit la porte et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et il me tapota sur l'épaule avec celle qui était libre.

« _Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et bon courage pour la suite des événements Mlle Swan! »_

« _Merci ! Au revoir docteur_ ! »

Celui ci me fit un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur son prochain patient.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, perdue dans mes pensées. C'était un événement inattendu et qui allait totalement changer nos vies. Edward ferait un excellent père, j'en étais sûre. Je le revoyais jouant avec sa nièce et mon neveu, ses yeux d'émeraude s'illuminant d'une lueur qui m'était encore totalement inconnu.

Alice et Jasper avaient eu une petite fille prénommée Emma. Elle aurait bientôt cinq ans. Qu'en à Emmett et Rosalie, c'était un petit garçon pour eux. Liam aurait trois ans à la fin de l'année. Cette naissance avait changé mon frère. Il semblait encore plus heureux qu'auparavant ! Il rayonnait de bonheur.

Ma mère avait sauté de joie quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère, tout comme Charlie. Contre toutes attentes d'ailleurs, il était devenu le grand père gâteau par excellence.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur me ramena sur terre et je m'engouffrais dans la cabine. Je regardais mon ventre…il était encore tout plat ! Difficile de croire que d'ici quelques mois, tout ceci allait changer et qu'un petit être pointerait entre mes hanches. Je soulevais mon pull et je caressais mon ventre doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Hey salut toi… Je suis ta maman !! Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »_ Murmurais-je

Au même moment, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans l'ascenseur et me regarda bizarrement, comme si je débarquais de la planète Mars. Tellement absorbée par mes pensées et ma fascination, je n'avais même pas vu que j'étais arrivée à destination. Je m'extirpais de la cabine avec un regard gêné pour l'occupant et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

Je me torturais l'esprit toute l'après midi, pour savoir de quelle manière j'allais l'annoncer à Edward dans un premier temps, puis à toute la famille par la suite.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et je sortais enfin de ma voiture d'un pas hésitant. Je me donnais une claque mentale !!!

Mais de quoi avais-je bien peur ?

Au fond de moi, j'appréhendais la réaction d'Edward, même si je me savais ridicule.

D'un pas lourd, je montais les escaliers menant à l'appartement dans lequel nous avions emménagé ensemble quelques mois plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure que la porte se rapprochait, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'entrais d'un pas décidé dans le hall d'entrée où la pénombre dominait mais j'apercevais cependant, les chaussures d'Edward lorsque je déposais les miennes. Il avait du rentrer plus tôt du travail, étant le début de l'été les cours étaient moins importants et les profs plus flexibles.

Il était endormi sur le canapé, le journal télé sur le visage, les pieds en éventail. Je m'accroupissais et lui enlevais doucement les pages gênantes, tout en lui caressant légèrement la joue. Il remua et finit par ouvrir des yeux tous embrumés par le sommeil.

_« Bella…je me suis assoupis, ca fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ?_ » murmura t-il en s'étirant comme un chat

_« Je viens d'arriver ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ »

« _Plutôt oui, calme et très ennuyeuse. Alors ta visite chez le médecin ? »_ Demanda t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras et nous basculant sur le sofa.

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer et la boule qui nouait déjà mon estomac se resserrer, si bien que j'eu de nouveau la nausée. Edward remarqua mon trouble et me caressa le dos d'une main rassurante.

« _ Tout va bien Bella ? Rien de grave j'espère ??_ » Commença t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« _Edward…diciquelquesmoisonvaêtretroiscarjesuisenceinte_ !!! » dis-je d'une seule traite et sans respirer.

« _Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris !_ » Souffla t-il en s'éloignant de moi et arquant par la même occasion, un sourcil.

Je repris ma respiration et venais planter mon regard dans le sien.

Courage Bella tu peux le faire !! Ce n'est pas si difficile après tout !! Go go Bella chantonnait mon subconscient.

« _Tu…tu vas être papa_ » lâchais je

« _Quoi ?_ » s'écria t-il en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes !

« _Je suis enceinte Edward, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps_ »

« _Tu es enceinte ?? Pour de vrai_ ? » Redemanda t-il un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer, c'est alors qu'il se redressa, m'emportant avec lui dans ses bras et me faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

_« Je vais être père !! Oh mon dieu !! C'est merveilleux !_ » S'exclama t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je le suivis de près dans son explosion de joie et me laissais tomber dans le sofa, une fois que j'eu rejoins le sol. Edward se joignit à moi en me passant une main par-dessus mes épaules. Je me calais plus confortablement contre lui et il souleva la barrière de tissu qui cachait mon ventre. Doucement il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau fine de cette partie de mon anatomie, si bien que je frissonnais à chaque passage. Il vint déposer une myriade de baiser tout autour de mon nombril avant de remonter vers mon cou puis mon visage et mes lèvres. Il joua un moment avec ma lèvre inférieure avant que je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'attirais définitivement vers moi. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et ainsi débuta un duel intense et très sensuel. Toute fois, il se détacha de moi et vint me murmurer à l'oreille une des plus belles choses qu'une femme puisse entendre.

« _Merci Bella…merci de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! »_

_« Tout le plaisir était pour moi… »_ Répliquais je, taquine.

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase qu'il captura mes lèvres une nouvelle fois et il commençait à me délester de mes habits, ses mains se faufilant sur mes hanches, ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des événements.

Décidément, j'adorai quand la journée se terminait ainsi.

La nouvelle de ma grossesse fit rapidement le tour de la grande famille que nous formions désormais. Je m'étais faite à l'idée, que je ne pourrais jamais rien leur cacher et que tout se saurait tôt ou tard ! Ma pudeur et mon intimité avaient été mises à rude épreuve pendant ces cinq années et finalement je m'en étais plutôt pas mal sortie.

Mes parents avaient bien pris le fait qu'ils allaient devenir grand parent pour la seconde fois, toute comme le reste de la famille, qui était enchantée par cette naissance prochaine.

C'est ainsi que les neufs mois s'écoulèrent.

Les premiers temps, Edward tentait de combler mes envies de femmes enceintes et ce, à n'importe quel heure du jour comme de la nuit. Et par la suite, il dut supporter mes changements d'humeur intempestive et mon attitude de baleine échouée. Il le fit d'ailleurs héroïquement bien, sans jamais broncher.

Jusqu'au jour, en plein mois d'aout, où je le secouais au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui dire que le travail était en train de commencer et que j'avais perdu les eaux. Il me regarda avec un regard vitreux et encore ensommeillé.

« _Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses et de m'emmener à l'hôpital vite»_ lui criais-je dessus alors que les contractions commençaient à me broyer le ventre.

Il émergea un peu plus de son sommeil et se releva d'un bond.

« _Que je passe t-il Bella ?_ » demanda t-il

_« Il se passe que le bébé arrive… »_

_« Oh…maintenant ?? _» dit-il

_« Non demain !!! Bien sur que oui maintenant Edward_ !! » Répondis je agacée.

Foutues hormones et douleurs !!

Il réagit rapidement m'aidant à sortir du lit, passant un sac prêt à l'emploi par-dessus son épaule et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur et finalement la voiture. Tout m'énervait et je ne supportais rien…je devais vraiment faire peur à voir.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, je commençais à grogner contre mon ventre…

_« Tu as intérêt à sortir vite toi…depuis le temps que tu es attendu »_

Je remarquais Edward esquissé un sourire avant de sentir sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je me focalisais sur ma respiration, comme nous avions appris en cours et essayais de me détendre.

N'était ce pas censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie ???

Courage, dans quelques heures notre bébé serait la et un nouveau chapitre allait s'écrire ! En attendant, j'allais devoir supporter cette putain de douleur !!

Je voulais ma péridurale !!!!!!!

Edward stoppa la voiture au niveau des urgences et se jeta littéralement dehors à la recherche d'un fauteuil roulant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de son père en mode docteur, d'une infirmière et d'un brancard.

« _Et bien Bella, tu fais de belle frayeur au futur papa_ » pouffa Carlisle en me prenant le pouls.

_« Que fais tu là Carlisle ?_ » demandais je étonnée

« _C'est l'été, j'effectue quelques remplacement aux urgences… avant d'être neurochirurgien, j'étais interne, ne l'oublie pas_. »

On me plaça dans un box, m'examina et brancha a de nombreux moniteurs puis Carlisle et le gynécologue de garde décidèrent que l'accouchement était imminent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et il semblait complètement paniqué. Je remarquai seulement maintenant, qu'il portait toujours son caleçon de nuit et qu'il avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt.

On m'emmena dans la salle de travail et on commença à me préparer. A peine arrivé que tout s'enchaine très vite et le vrai travail débuta.

Trois LONGUES heures plus tard, ma petite fille était étendue sur ma poitrine et pleurait à plein poumons prouvant ainsi sa bonne santé. Edward se tenait non loin de nous et nous couvait du regard, les yeux brillants.

_« comment s'appelle cette jolie petite fille_ » demanda le gynécologue en entrant dans la salle.

« _Je vous présente Renesmée Cullen Swan »_

« _Bienvenue dans ce monde jeune fille...tes oncles, tes tantes et tes grands parents t'attendent de pied ferme dans la salle d'attente!! »_ pouffa ce dernier en souriant.

Il contrôla mes constantes une dernière fois puis celle de ma fille avant de nous faire un petit signe et de s'en aller aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Renesmée gigotait sur ma poitrine et commençait à s'endormir. Protectrice je passais mes mains autour d'elle, en la berçant. Je savais que les sages femmes allaient devoir l'emmener pour s'occuper d'elle. Edward s'approcha de nous et posa sa main sur les miennes et embrassa mon front puis celui de sa fille.

« _Les deux femmes de ma vie enfin réunis »_ s'esclaffa t-il

« _Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?_ » demandais je doutant.

« _On va assurer ne t'inquiète pas…si Emmett a pu y arriver, il n'y a aucune raison que nous n'y arrivons pas à notre tour. »_

_« S'il t'entendait… » _

« _S'il m'entendait, tonton Emmett me foutrait une sacrée raclée !! »_ continua t-il en s'adressant plus à Renesmée et lui prenant ses petites mains.

Un nouveau chapitre dans ma vie et dans celle d'Edward venait de s'ouvrir et n'était pas prêt de se refermer.

Je me sentais enfin entière et totalement accompli, mais ceci était une toute autre histoire.

FIN.....

* * *

voila....j'espère que tout cela vous a plu!

je vous dis donc a très bientot.....

See you soon

xxx

lo


End file.
